


The Price of Freedom

by VolsungartheMighty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action, Bargains, Demon Liam!, Kinda Romance, M/M, Selling of Souls, Slow Burn, Thiam, Thiam Big Bang, Thiam Reverse Bang, Violence, demon au!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 41,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21817999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolsungartheMighty/pseuds/VolsungartheMighty
Summary: When the McCall pack find out that Mason is the Beast of Gevaudan, the Dread Doctors plans go awry, and Theo is left in the firing line. He goes on the run, only to be captured and paralyzed by them before he gets too far.Liam, a Fallen Angel turned demon, is convinced to leave hell for the first time since his Fall. When he comes across Theo, paralysed, wounded, and about to be tortured and punished by the Dread Doctors, he offer's the Chimera a deal.Theo's freedom, in exchange for his soul. But something goes wrong when Liam makes the deal a reality, and he becomes stuck on Earth with Theo.And thats when the fun begins.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 18
Kudos: 57
Collections: 2019 Thiam Reverse Big Bang





	1. A Deal Made

**Author's Note:**

> This thing is finally done! I can post it now, and hope that everyone likes it. At a total of 42 thousand words, i'm surprised this is even a thing.  
> I have a few people to thank for this. Cara being one, who made the incredible art that spawned this fic. Gabe, for being a supportive boyfriend and beta reader. Tara and Dana for being such great friends and helping along the way. As well as everyone on Thiam Pack, and the TW Live servers for your support. I hope you all enjoy this fic.
> 
> Edit: a link to the art that spawned this fic  
> https://moondrunkmonster56.tumblr.com/post/189702524214/for-the-wonderful-volsungar-the-mightys-fic-the

The gloom of the palace was normal as Liam strode through the halls.

It wasn't the largest palace he had seen, and in fact he’d seen many that were bigger. But he called this place home, and to him, that was all that mattered. Black marble with veins of red, jewels of a dozen different types and colours sparkling in the smooth stone. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling, burning with eternal flames on non existent candles.

The palace was warm. It was always warm, of course. Hell was supposed to be warm, after all. Liam idly remember the time Hell had literally frozen over, turning into something colder than an Antarctic winter. Hell changed, depending on the perception of those humans up above, and it had only been because of some wannabe poet who had no idea what Hell was actually like that had caused it.

Liam shrugged. It had only lasted a century, and then everyone had forgotten about Hell being a frozen waste land. It had become a fiery pit just as quickly as it had frozen.

He ascended a flight of stairs, one hand held against the banister. His wings spread out behind him, a familiar weight on his shoulders, the tips gently dragging along the floor. Bare feet padded along the marble flooring, and Liam found himself smiling as he came out to an open balcony.

It was a beautiful sight that he beheld. A large, dark green jungle spread out around his palace. A river snaked its way through the tangle of underbrush, weaving its way around the palace almost like a moat. Liam’s wing’s flared, flapping downwards as he rose slowly from the ground, before flying over the banister and out into the jungle.

Vines hang heavily from tree branches, thick and swollen, to the point where Liam wondered if the branches would snap under the weight. He ducked and weaved his way through the canopy, coming across a small clearing and alighting upon the springy dirt floor of the jungle.

His own slice of hell didn't exactly _need_ to be hell, and so Liam had crafted himself his own little paradise.

The clearing was empty, the sounds of animals and insects chirping. The stream bubbled its way past the clearing, just briefly circling through, before leaving out the other side. Frogs and toads croaked in the water, laying on wet rocks. Some were bright green, others red, or blue, or a dozen different combinations of the rainbow. Liam strode closer to the stream, kneeling down before it, feeling the soft soil squelching between his toes.

He reached out, touching one of the frogs, one that was a bright, electric blue. He thought it came somewhere from the Amazon Rainforest, but he wasn't sure. It’s skin was shiny, covered in deadly toxins, making his fingers go numb. He held his hand out, palm up, and let the frog leap into his palm.

It did, and Liam’s whole palm went numb, before the feeling soon faded, replaced by a tingling feeling in his fingers.

“How’s my dangerous little friend, huh?” Liam asked, smiling at the tiny, yet deadly, frog sitting in his palm. “You kill anyone today?”

The frog croaked at him, and Liam laughed.

“I suppose that makes you more deadly the me, mister” Liam said. He reached down, holding his palm near the rock the frog had just been sitting on. “Go on, friend. I’ve bothered you enough for one day.”

The frog leapt from his palm, resting on his rock like a king on his throne. He croaked happily at Liam, and the demon chuckled lightly before standing.

The clearing had filled with an assortment of creatures, all of them deadly and dangerous in some way. Snakes draped themselves from tree branches, anacondas, cobras, vipers. Venom dripped from the fangs of those who needed it, while he saw one constrictor wrapped tightly around some prey.

Seems like someone was hungry.

More animals and insects came out of the trees, entering the clearing. Liam smiled, thrilled to see that his favourite creatures all seemed to be just as thrilled to see him.

The silence of the clearing was shattered as the sound of bushes rustling, branches snapping echoed through the clearing and out of the jungle. 

Liam’s head snapped, red eyes turned to the direction the noise was coming from. A lesser demon burst through the edge of the clearing, panting for breath and gasping. This one didn't have wings.

“M-m-my lord” the demon gasped, breath coming out in harsh gasps. “My lord, a message for you.”

Anger burned in Liam, stoked by the demons interruption. “What did I tell you about interrupting me?” Liam ground out. Tongues of flame wrapped around one clenched fist, as lightning crackled and sparked on the other. “If you interrupted me, someone would burn.”

“Yes, yes, I know my lord” the demon said, falling to his knees. “I understand my lord. But it was an urgent message. From the Morningstar himself, my lord.”

Liam’s anger died immediately, the fire and lightning circling his fists falling silent. The Morningstar? It had been too long since his brother had called for him.

Ignoring the stuttering, sniveling demon now lying prostrate at his feet, Liam flared his wings, rising into the sky. His brother had called for him, and he would be happy to make a visit.

***

Theo scrambled through the bushes, twigs and leaves crunching beneath his feet as branches snapped and bit at his skin. The cool night air made his breath mist in front of him, the cold making his bare skin break out in goosebumps.

He had to get out...had to get away from the Doctors. He’d fucked up bad. Royally fucked up. He shouldn't have given the McCall pack as much information as he had. Shouldn't have literally handed them everything about the Chimera’s and the Beast.

And yet he had. He’d given them every clue, but in such a way that it should have been impossible to find out that Mason was the Beast. But he hadn't counted on Stiles’ paranoia, or his research skills. He shouldn't have counted on Jason to kill Scott. He’d known the gutless boy would have been unable to do the deed...and yet he’d manipulated him into doing it in the first place.

And so he had to kill Scott...and even that had failed.

And now he was running. The McCall pack had shipped Mason off the moment they found out he was the perfect host for the beast, screwing up decades of planning on behalf of the Doctors. And now, first Chimera or not, they wanted Theo’s head.

He knew they would torture him first...agnozingly slowly, before finally ending him.

He stumbled into a clearing, eyes wide and glowing golden, thinking on the fly. A dozen scents accosted him, the sound of the preserve falling still. He knew what was going to happen next.

The air shimmered, and then one of the Doctors appeared across the clearing from him. His heart pounded in his chest, knowing that now, there was no way out. To his right, one of the other Doctors appeared, holding a large, dangerous looking syringe in their hand.

That meant there was one left. He whipped his head around, trying to find them, trying to scent them…

Pain flared through his skull, and he dropped to the floor like a sack of potatoes. The other one had been behind him, it seemed.

And then the doctors were upon him, the needle from the syringe pressed to his neck. He winced as it pierced skin, pressing in between his vertebrae. He knew what was going to happen before it did.

A coolness spread through his neck, immediately moving through his system and down into his limbs. The moment that liquid had entered his system, he’d been a dead man. He couldn't twitch a muscle, couldn't feel the ground beneath him. He couldn't even feel the clothes on his back.

The Doctors picked him, the only indication to him the way the ground grew further away. His head rolled to the side, the muscles in his neck paralyzed and dead. It would only be temporary, a few hours at most, but it was long enough for the doctors to have their fun, and then dispose of him.

The air around him shuddered, and it felt like he was pushed through a waterfall of ice. The clearing of the preserve disappeared, and then they were in the Dread Doctors Lair.

They deposited his limp body in a tiny cell, not caring that he fell on his face, breaking his nose. He heard the door slam shut, the click of a lock, and then he was left alone.

He stayed there, begging for someone to help, anyone...but it was no use. He’d begged every time the Doctors had done their terrifying, pain filled experiments on him. He’d almost given up hope...but some tiny part of him, realising he was so close to death, screamed and cried out, hoping anyone...anything would listen.

The cell was dark, and so when the light shone, it was the first thing Theo saw. He’d gained some feeling in his neck, and managed to turn his head to the source. It wasn't the door to his cell, but instead, a thin line on the otherwise bare stone wall, running from floor to ceiling.

It was almost like the light streaming through the gap in a door.

With a groan of stone on stone, the gap opened wider, and Theo’s suspicions turned out to be correct. It had, indeed, been a gap in a door...a door that shouldn't have been there. Couldn't have been there. There was nothing behind that wall but solid rock.

And yet, as the gap grew, there was a figure standing there, pushing the doors open...and a set of stairs leading down, down, down, far from Theo’s sight.

What Theo could see...it made him blanche. The fiery depths seemed to bore into his soul, pulling forth his worst nightmares, nightmares he’d kept under lock and key for nearly a decade. He shuddered as he was forced to recall the memories that were brought forth. Memories of his time with the Dread Doctors, the pain they put him through. The memories of the experiments they put him through, of the torture they made him endure.

The memory of his sisters death.

“Oh...what do we have here?” A silky smooth voice asked, as bare feet stepped into Theo’s line of sight. Bare feet...seemingly covered in ash.

Theo glanced up, as much as he could, to peer into bright red eyes that seemed to glow in the darkness. A smirk graced luscious lips as Theo’s eyes trailed down further, eyeing off the broad, hairy chest. His eyes skimmed lower, roaming over the firm, sculpted muscles of his stomach, the way the trail of hair grew thicker as it reached down..

 _Oh_ Theo thought suddenly, eyes snapping back up. He gulped, glancing back down for a moment, confirming what he had indeed seen. The man was naked, lightly tanned skin covered in a fine layer of dark ash.

Something shifted behind the man, and Theo’s eyes moved towards it, wondering if there was someone else behind the figure. But he couldn't see anything in the darkness.

The man crouched, staring down at Theo, head cocked to the side. Dark, oily black wings hung from the man's shoulders, draping across the ground. Theo clenched his eyes shut as the man chuckled, shaking his head. He opened them again, groaning softly. Nope...those wings had not disappeared. He wasn't imagining them.

The memories were becoming too much. The light from the still open door, that _impossible_ door, shone through, bathing him in it's terrible light. 

“Is the light too much for you?” The voice asked. The voice _seemed_ genuine, but Theo knew all too well how easy it was to sound genuine.

Theo couldn't speak, the fear running through him like a gag. The paralytic still coursed through his veins, keeping his limbs locked. His neck was tingling, the tell tale sign that feeling, and movement, was coming back. But it wouldn't be for another few minutes.

The figure tsked, snapping his fingers. The sound seemed to reverberate through the air, as if that one movement was full of power. But, with a sound of stone on stone, the doors began to shut, the light slowly disappearing with it. The strength of the memories waned as the light began to disappear behind that impossible door. Theo felt himself relaxing as the light faded, almost slumping as the light faded into a thin sliver, before finally going out entirely.

The memories remained, still fresh in his mind, and he knew he would have nightmares for the next few nights.

“So, _little one_. What brings you to this dripping cesspit?” The figure asked. He smiled at Theo with a wicked grin, baring sharpened fangs.

Theo opened his mouth, trying to find the words to speak, but found that his mind wasn't working with his tongue. He couldn't find the words to explain the situation he was in. While the unholy light was gone, he was still paralysed. Still paralysed and trapped in the Dread Doctors lair.

“Hmm...seems to me like you’ve been poisoned by a Kanima” the man said, cocking his head to the side. He looked Theo over, and a shiver ran down the chimera’s back at the way those red eyes seemed to devour him. “But there's no wound...so either you drank some Kanima venom, either on purpose or by accident. Or...the most likely outcome, someone poisoned you with the stuff. Probably with a poison dart...or a syringe.” The man held his hand to his chin in thought, staring off into nothingness. “What year is it? I forget.”

Theo simply glared at the man, not bothering to dignify the question with a response.

“Oh, right…the venom” The man said.

The man reached down with dark, ashen claws. Theo tried to scramble away, not wanting the man...the thing to touch him. But his limbs were still stuck, still refused to move. He tried to struggle against the venom, but his limbs refused to move.

The moment the ashen claw touched his neck, his blood boiled in his veins. But only for a moment. Moments later, the pain disappeared. His blood stopped boiling in his veins, and he scrambled back for a moment, away from the pain..

“Fuck!” Theo shouted, scrambling away from the man. “Why the fuck did you do that?”

The man raised an eyebrow as he stood, crossing his arms across his broad chest. It suddenly hit Theo that he’d spoken...and moved, huddling in a corner away from the man.

His instincts hit him like a ton of bricks, every sense and baser, more animalistic instinct screaming at him to run, get out of the room while he still could. This man...this thing was powerful. He was dangerous. But...there was something intriguing about the man too. The way those wings shimmered and flexed. The way he eyed Theo...not as a piece of meat, but more out of curiosity. Like he’d come across something familiar, but also different. 

“I only wanted to help” The man said with a shrug, a smirk tugging at his lips.

“You call nearly boiling me to death ‘help’?”

“Well i had to get the venom out of your system. Seemed like the quickest way to do so” The man said. “You still haven't answered my question. What year is it?”

Theo eyed the man, not moving from the corner he stood in. His eyes burned a dull gold, but he kept his fangs and claws hidden. He had a feeling this thing would be able to kill him with the barest of thoughts.

“It’s twenty fourteen” Theo said, standing straighter. “But what I want to know is who, and what, you are?”

“Me?” The man said, placing his hand to his chest. A look of mock outrage plastered his face as he continued. “You don't know me? They call me Malphas. Great Prince of Hell and Second in Command to the great Lucifer himself!" He held the pose for a moment, before chuckling softly. "I'm kidding. You can just call me Liam."

He held out a hand, and some part of Theo felt compelled to step forward and grip that hand in his. It was a warm, firm grip, as if the man...no, the demon, in front of him was warmed by some inner fire.

“Well then...Liam” Theo said, shaking the demon's hand. He shook his head of the implications of him _shaking a demon's hand_. “I’m Theo...Theo Raeken.”

The demon nodded his head, but otherwise didn't say a word.

Theo felt like spilling out all of his secrets to the demon in front of him. It felt like a nagging feeling in the back of his head, a desperate need that his secrets be let free. Theo shook his head, breaking the hand shake and stepping back.

“I don't know what you’re doing, but you have to stop” Theo said, locking eyes with the demon.

Liam grinned, baring razor sharp teeth. “Hmm. Interesting. You’re able to resist the temptation. Does that make you pure? No, no...that can't be right. You called us for help, after all. No...it must be something else then.”

The whole time, Liam circled the chimera, his bare feet padding against the concrete. He stopped in front of the thick, iron door that trapped Theo in this cell, arms out wide.

“Shall we get to business then?” Liam asked. His grin had turned predatory, and Theo wanted to cringe back. 

“What business?” Theo asked. But a niggling part of him knew already why the demon was here. He’d begged for help when the doctors had thrown him in the cell...and it seemed like help had come.

“Why, the business of helping you, after all,” Liam said, crouching down. He stared up at Theo, and seemed to loom over him. “You called for help, and so i came. So, what shall it be? Girls? Boys? Both? Riches? Money? Fame?”

Liam rattled off more, a list of demands he must have granted a million times before, and would a million times again. But Theo knew not one of them was what he wanted. It was all tempting, of course. But he’d never get far with any of it.

“Freedom” Theo whispered, and Liam ceased his prattling. The demon stared up at Theo, red eyes glinting through the darkness.

“What was that?” Liam asked, cocking his head to the side.

“Freedom” Theo said again, a little louder this time. “I want freedom.”

“Oh, is that what you want?” Liam asked, standing. Theo took a step back, and Liam tsked. “I’m not going to hurt you, you know. I did come here to help, after all.”

Theo eyed the demon inquisitively, but refused to step forward. He didn't take a step back either, however.

“Now, you might need to be a little more...specific” Liam said, beginning to pace. “What exactly do you want freedom from? Is it life? Because i could gladly tear out your throat and spill your blood, and be done with it. Or do you want freedom from this cell? I can put you on the other side of the world...but knowing your captors, you’d be back in this cell within a few weeks, at most. Tell me, _little one_ , what exactly is it that you want freedom _from_?”

Theo thought about it...really thought about it. He’d put a lot of time into thinking about it. Of course he had. He’d spent the better part of a decade living a hellish life of torture at the hands fo the doctors, begging for his freedom day and night. But the demon was right. He couldn't just ask to be free from this cell. Couldn't just ask to be let out, and be on his merry way. The doctors would be able to track him down and kill him within weeks. He shuddered, remembering the fuck up that had put him in this cell. It wouldn't be a quick death.

No...he needed to be more specific. He needed to be free…

“I...i want to be free from the Dread Doctors” Theo said, clenching his hands to fists at his side. “I want to be free of their influence...free of their torture and the pain.” He let his mind wander, letting his thoughts out. If this was a fever dream he was having due to the Kanima venom, then so be it. “I want a new life...one where i’m not hunted and hated.”

“That's a lot for a single wish” The demon said, stopping his pacing. “But it is doable. For a fee, of course.”

Theo had a feeling he knew what that price would be. He’d heard countless stories about deals with demons, and they all said the same thing. All had the same price being made. And yet, he still asked, “What price would that be?”

Liam instead stared at his nails, as if bored, idly picking at them with his other hand. “Oh, nothing much” the demon said, his wings rustling behind him. “Just your soul. Your immortal soul would be mine...and you get the freedom you desire for the next ten years, before I come back and collect it.”

Theo thought about it. Of course, he’d been expecting it...but if he were only going to be free from his life for a decade, only to be trapped in eternal torment in hell...would that really be freedom?

He thought it over, wondering what exactly he would do. What _could_ he do in a decade, without the shadow of the Dread Doctors looming over him? What dreams did he have, what aspirations, that could be achieved in a decade?

He stared into Liam’s blazing, red eyes, the smirk on the demons lips one of cunning and deceit. He could be free for a decade. Free of the Dread Doctors. Of his life, his torment, his suffering. Only to be trapped in hell for an eternity, suffering till the end of time.

Was it a fair trade? Probably not. But he’d have a decade of freedom, a decade to do whatever he wanted.

“What else?” Theo asked. “I get an eternity in hell, probably suffering more than i have my whole life, for only a decade of freedom. I can get behind that. Especially if it's a new life. But how do i know you won't just get impatient and try to kill me sooner?”

He remembered this. One of the few times he’d had an inkling of a normal life, living with one fake family after another, watching reruns of TV shows he’d never seen before. An episode of _Supernatural_ had dealt with that. Demons making deals, people selling souls, only for the demons to come and “collect” those souls nine years too early.

What was to say that this Liam...this Malphus, wouldn't do the same? He could be so far up the food chain that he didn't need to suffer the consequences of breaking that deal. He could come and collect Theo’s soul in a weeks time for all the chimera knew.

“I cant lie to you, little one” Liam said, his voice softer now. “I might be a Demon” he shook his head, taking a deep breath. “No, a Fallen Angel.” he breathed the words out, almost as if he were admitting something to himself as well as Theo. “But much of what I am is still the same before i fell. Angels cannot lie, my little friend. I might be a _Fallen_ Angel, but i can no more lie to you than a fish would be able to breathe air. So believe me when I tell you, I will only come to collect your soul in ten years time.”

Theo arched an eyebrow, not entirely believing the demon. It was a little comforting that Angel’s couldn't lie...if that was, in fact, the truth. It could also just be a convenient lie to get Theo to sell his soul, only for it to be taken sooner rather than later.

“Well, if that's the case” Theo said, speaking softly. “How many wives did King Henry the eighth have… and how many lived?”

Liam rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. “He had six wives” Liam said, giving Theo a bland look. “He beheaded two, and one died of complications from birth. Three lived, and one was still married to him when he died. She went on to remarry, and died a year and a half later.” He paused, a smirk on his lips. “Is that enough for you? Or do you want more?”

Theo shook his head. “No, that's enough,” he said, nodding his head. “Okay, I think I’ll do it.”

“You think? Or you will?” Liam asked, shaking his head. “I can't make the deal with you unless you definitely want it. So is it a yes, or is it a no?”

Theo paced back and forth, mulling it over in his mind. He’d be free. Free from his torment, from his life. He’d be free to do what he wanted, how he wanted to do it. He turned back to Liam, staring him in the eye. Red eyes locked with green as Theo nodded. “I’ll do it” He said with conviction. “I’ll sell you my soul for freedom from the Dread Doctors.”

A smirk graced Liam’s lips, and he smiled. Theo held his hand out, ready to shake on it. But Liam held a hand up, shaking a finger back and forth.

“Nope, not how it works” Liam said, the smirk growing into a full blown grin. “We don't shake when we make deals.”

“So then how do you ‘seal the deal’ then?” Theo asked, arching an eyebrow in irritation.

Liam chuckled lightly. The sound, a pleasant sound coming from those full lips, echoed back and forth through the stone chamber, taking on an eerie quality.

“I hope you like this,” Liam said, the grin not fading once. “We have to kiss to seal the deal.”

Theo’s lips tugged up in a half smile, and he crossed his arms over his chest. “If I wanted to kiss a demon, shouldn't I just look in a mirror?” he asked blandly. But the idea didn't once seem bad to him. He wouldn't lie, Liam looked like a fine specimen, and he would not once deny, at least to himself, that he would be more than happy to kiss those full, luscious lips. Hell, if that was how his new life started, he would be more than happy to kiss the demon in front of him to get out of his own personal hell.

Liam laughed loudly at Theo’s joke, the sound echoing back and forth through the small chamber. When the demon had calmed down, he turned back to Theo, holding a hand out.

“It’s now or never, little one” Liam said, a seductive smirk on his lips.

Theo would swear to every god in heaven that he didn't go to Liam eagerly. A weird, wonderous feeling was growing in his chest. Was it joy? Lust? Apprehension? Maybe even a little fear? Fear that all of this was a fever dream, brought on by the Kanima venom. Who said the Doctor’s hadn't already experimented on him, tormented him to the point they had broken his mind? Would he know, if that were the case? Would he know if he were being tortured, right this minute? But one question floated above all of that, one question that burst that bubble of fear and filled him with more than a little bit of relief.

_What if all of this was real, and he could finally be free?_

He stepped towards Liam, the demon cupping the side of his head in an oddly tender embrace. Sharp, ashen tipped claws pressed lightly into the nape of his neck, against his scalp, the side of his head, pulling him closer. Their breaths mingled, Liam’s hot breath ghosting against Theo’s cheek, his throat, his lips. The acrid tang of sulfur filled Theo’s nostrils, almost making him want to gag, but it changed as quickly as it had come, his nostrils filled with the scent of rain, of freshly cut grass, of a forest on a cool spring morning.

His eyes found Liam’s, green locked with red, as the demon pulled him closer. Their chests were touching now, as Theo’s heart, no his sisters heart hammered in his chest. His chest pressed against Liam’s firm one, and he was surprised to feel no beating, no heartbeat. He suddenly realised he hadn't once heard a heartbeat from the demon the entire time he’d been in this room.

That acknowledgement should have caused more fear then it did.

“This is your last chance to turn back” Liam said softly. His voice made Theo jump, his heart skipping a beat. Fuck, he was loosing control over himself, he was better then this. The Doctors had beaten enough control into him about that.

And then it hit him. He didn't need to hide anymore. If he turned back now, he would have to hide, probably for the rest of his life. He didn't see him living past the end of next week if he stayed. He looked deep into those fiery red eyes, and shook his head lightly.

“If I turn back now, i’ll die in a week” he said softly. “You’re my only chance out of this hell.”

Liam chuckled lightly. “If you think this is hell, then you have another thing coming” the demon said, before pulling Theo forward and locking their lips together.

It was a soft kiss, softer than Theo had expected. He’d thought Liam would take control, dominate the kiss, maybe even use a bit of tongue, or nip at Theo’s lips. But the demon did none of that. He simply pressed his lips to Theo’s, pressing them together in a slow, sensual kiss that seemed to last an eternity.

Theo felt his heart beat faster, the blood rushing in his ear. The kiss felt _good_ , better than good. For a demon, Liam kissed like an Angel. _Like a Fallen Angel_ Theo’s mind supplied.

His heart beat harder, the longer the kiss went. The blood rushing in his ears sounded like a hurricane, each pulse feeling like the drumbeat of his soul. Through the rushing of blood, there was a hiss of pain, and Liam stumbled back, pulling Theo with him. Their lips remained locked together, eyes still locked with each other’s.

Liam stumbled back, one arm wrapped around Theo’s shoulders, Theo’s hands gripping Liam’s waist. The demon stumbled, tripped, fell, and Theo fell with him.

And when he fell, their lips parted, and Theo’s world turned black.


	2. A Life Saved

Pain.

That was the first thing Theo was aware of. Pain all through his right side, his arm, his leg. It hurt to breath, hurt to move. So he tried his best to stay still, to keep his breath shallow, to try and stop the full blown panic that was growing steadily inside him.

He hesitantly cracked his eyes open. Only one did, the other refusing to open. His face felt swollen, like he’d gone three rounds in a boxing ring with Mike Tyson and taken all the punches to the face. He was pretty sure he had a cut on his forehead, one that continued to spill blood. Some must have dried over his right eye, as he’d had swollen eyes before, and been able to open them a little before.

He idly recalled the fact that he hadn't had a black eye since he was eight, when a group of older boys had chased him, Scott and Stiles down, giving them all a beating of a lifetime for being “nerds and freaks”. He’d never had a swollen eye after the Dread Doctors had turned him into a chimera. His healing had been too quick, too strong, for it to do any more then bruise a dark purple before fading away within a few minutes.

He was quickly beginning to realise that his healing wasn't kicking in. The pain in his side wasn't fading, if anything it was getting worse. The blood continued to flow from his temple, caking his face in dark red blood. The panic he’d felt moments earlier began to rise sharply. He wasn't healing. He wasn't healing, and he was hurt, and he needed to get out of where he was. But every move he made was agonising, sending lightning bolts of pain ricocheting through his side. His ribs hurt, his lungs hurt. He coughed, sending aching pain shooting through his chest, and he tasted blood. He feared a rib had punctured a lung.

Had his healing failed because of the extent of the damage? Had it been too much, and now he was going to die in god knows where because of his failed healing? He cursed, slamming a fist down and groaning in pain. He hated the demon, hated him for lying like he had. Why had he trusted him? He was going to die, and not once was he going to enjoy the freedom he had sold his soul for. He was going to suffer for all eternity, and not have any pleasant memories to think of.

“What was that noise?”

Theo froze, straining his hearing, his one good eye widening as he tried to make out where he was, what had happened to cause such immense pain to course it’s way through him. But he couldn't see much. It was too dark, and his enhanced eyesight had failed him too. He could make out the dashboard of a car, a steering wheel to his right. What he could make of the front of the car was a mangled wreck of twisted and broken metal.

How had he gotten into a car accident?

“Over here! We found someone!” the voice called again, and suddenly a blinding light pierced through the darkness, and Theo hissed in pain, squeezing his good eye shut. “We found someone. I think he’s still alive.”

“I am” Theo croaked. _But not for much longer_ his mind supplied. “I’m alive. Please. Help me.”

He didn't think the man had heard him. The sound of feet on concrete, splashing water and shouts for help echoed through the wreckage of the car. What the hell had happened? He’d been in that tomb of a cell, paralyzed by the Dread Doctors. He’d met Liam, a demon, who had appeared through an impossible door in the wall. And then what? He’d made a deal, only to end up in a car accident?

There was an angry groan of metal, hands grabbing at him, pulling him from the wreckage of the car. He looked up to the sky, seeing the dark of night, stars lighting up the darkness, the fat, full moon hanging in the sky.

He blinked his one good eye closed, and saw darkness.

***

“A six point two magnitude earthquake rocked Los Angeles on Saturday night, just two days ago,” the reporter said, almost having to shout over the whir of the helicopter blades. Visuals came up on screen, overhead images of the streets of Los Angeles, photos people had taken after the destruction. “The quake toppled some buildings in the downtown area, mostly just abandoned factories and warehouses, but reports are coming in of some damage, both major and minor, to some homes in the area. The quake also caused at least two major overpasses to collapse in the middle of rush hour. Rescue operations are still underway, searching for any bodies and survivors amongst the wreckage. The death toll currently stands at eighty six people, with a further seventeen with serious injuries fighting to stay alive. Another four hundred and sixteen people have reported minor injuries. Our hearts go out to the families of those who have died, and our hopes and prayers are with those who are still fighting to survive. Back to you Tom.”

“Thank you Beverly” the news anchor began, before the Tv was turned off.

“That’s enough of that,” the nurse said, walking around the bed, taking readings. Theo just stared blankly at the Tv for a few moments longer, before turning his eyes to the nurse. “Everything seems to be going well. Your stitches are holding, and the wounds seem to have stopped bleeding.” She leaned forward, pressing at his forehead gently. “How’s the pain? You feel anything?”

His head felt tight, impossibly tight, but Theo knew it was because of the bandages that had been wound around his head tightly. He shook his head gently, but hissed as the pain flared, bright spots erupting in front of his vision blinding him,

“Not when you touch it” he said hoarsely. His throat was dry, like sandpaper. “But it hurts when i move it.” He swallowed audibly, trying to wet his lips. But his mouth felt like the Sahara. “Can I have some water?”

“Of course dear,” the nurse said gently.

She poured a glass of water, placing a bendy straw in it and holding it for him while he sipped at it. The first few sips stung and burned, but the more he gulped down, the easier it got.

The nurse set the glass down once he was finished, and he sighed, settling further into the bed. It wasn't the most comfortable bed he’d slept on, but it was certainly better than the metal slab the Dread Doctors had experimented with him on.

“Would you like me to let in your visitors? They’re eager to see you” the nurse asked gently.

Theo stared at her, his eyes boring into her own. And then he said “What visitors?”

The nurse smiled at him, giving him a sunny look. “You’re family silly. You must have taken more of a hit to the head then we thought. I’ll let them in, and if you don't remember them, then I’ll show them out, alright?”

Theo nodded, slowly, doing his best to not let pain shoot through his skull. The nurse smiled warmly at him, walking to the door and opening it a bit, before sticking her head out.

“He’s ready to have some visitors. Just immediate family for the moment” the nurse said, before opening the door fully.

Three people stepped into the room, the nurse closing the door behind her as she stepped out, leaving the room to the small family.

A tall man, with short, close cropped blond hair, stood at the back. He was broad, heavily muscled, and wore a well made, tailored suit. His face, though slightly wrinkled by age, was handsome, his jaw sharp. He had a worried look on his face, and the arm he had around the woman in front of him tightened, pulling her closer. His dark blue eyes roamed the room, before landing on Theo.

The woman was at least a foot shorter than the man, with long, dark hair that reached half way down her waist. She had a soft, beautiful face, lips painted red. What little eyeliner she wore around mahogany brown eyes were slightly smudged, as if she’d been crying. She wasn't thin, but she wasn't a big woman either, sitting comfortably in the middle. The shirt and pants she wore were tailored as well, and showed off her curves.

The third and final person was younger, much younger than the other two. Theo supposed the boy was about a year or two younger than himself. He had dark blond hair, grown long enough to reach his shoulders, pulled back and tied into a bun. His eyes, curiously, were different colours. One eye, the left, was the dark blue of the tall man. The right eye was the mahogany brown of the woman. He looked to be the most worried of the three, but a subtle smell of the air in the room told Theo they were all quite worried and distressed.

A sob echoed through the room, before the woman scrambled forward, kneeling on the floor beside the bed.

“Theo, honey” she said, her voice breaking. “Honey, we were so worried. We didn't know what happened, only that you were in the hospital. They said it was touch and go, and, and…”

She couldn't finish her sentence, and began to cry, tears falling freely from her eyes. She buried her face into Theo’s shoulder and he winced, but otherwise didn't react.

He stared blankly at the three people, wondering who they were. They clearly knew him, but he felt as if he were meeting strangers for the first time.

A wave of dizziness overcame him all of a sudden. He raised his arm, the one not covered in plaster, to his head, rubbing it. Pain tore through his head, the rushing of blood the only thing he could hear, drowning out the woman's sobbing, the beeping of the machines he was hooked up to. Light blinded his eyes, and he squeezed them shut, trying to clear his head.

The pain disappeared as quickly as it had come, and he shook his head, blinking away the lights. The blood stopped rushing through his ears, and his hearing returned, the machines beeping steadily. It was almost as if nothing had happened.

But something had. He knew that much. He turned to face the family that had stepped in, and memories suddenly flooded his mind, tears springing to his eyes as he looked at them.

“Mum? Dad?” He asked weakly.

The man...no, his dad, stepped forward, crouching down beside the woman. No, that was his mother. Taylor and Stepahnie Jones. Memories flooded his mind of the two people crouching beside his bed. Of how they’d raised him, how they’d treated him like god's gift on earth, but had been strict when they needed to. How they treated the other boy, his brother, just as equally and how it hadn't felt like he was loved any less for it.

“Lucas? Is that you?” Theo asked, voice croaky. His throat felt like sandpaper, and he needed a drink. When the boy nodded his head, Theo cracked a soft smile. “Can you pass me that cup?”

It was a struggle to speak. His chest was bound tightly with gauze, and he couldn't take deep breaths, or else the pain in his chest would flare up. It felt weird to be almost human again, but he could tell he was still a chimera. That strength still flowed through his veins, his senses were sharper than a humans. But something had cancelled out his healing, had stopped him from taking a few days to heal.

Luca simply nodded, going over to the table and filling a glass with water. He even put a little straw in it for Theo, before putting the straw between his lips. Theo pulled on the straw, sucking down mouthfuls of water. His dry mouth and throat stung briefly, before the water soothed the aches, refreshing his mouth.

“Thank you” Theo said softly, smiling up at the younger boy.

“How are you feeling?” his mum asked, and he turned his head to the other side of the bed. Tears had pooled in the corner of her eyes, but she was smiling. She was happy to see Theo, happy to see him alive.

“I’m in pain,” he said. “Lots of pain. But...i’m alive. That's the important thing.”

His dad smiled at him, reaching out and rubbing his knee. It, thankfully, didn't hurt.

“I’m glad you’re alive Theo” he said with a smile. “We’ve all been worried about you, buddy.”

“Yeah, we have been” Lucas said from his side. “It’s been weird, without you in the house.”

“I’m sure it has been” Theo said with a smile. It was weak, and pain shot through his side, and it quickly turned into a grimace.”Ow, that hurt.”

One of the monitors started beeping rapidly, probably a heart monitor, and the door to the room was flung open quickly. The nurse from before strode in, ushering Lucas out of the way so she could get to the machines. She eyed each one off with a critical eye, before turning to Theo.

“How’s your pain?” She asked, pressing something on the machine that made it stop. She flicked the IV bag, and Theo noticed for the first time that he did, indeed, have an IV needle in the crook of his elbow. A hollow tube filled with liquid ran up to the bag the nurse was now inspecting.

“Everything hurts” Theo managed to grit out. “Like...a lot.”

“Hmm...well, it is about time that you had some more morphine. Do you think you can swallow some pills, or should I give it to you as an injection?”

Theo swallowed thickly, shaking his head. “I don't think I can swallow anything other than water at the moment.”

“An injection it is” The nurse said, smiling softly. She turned to his parents, the smile falling slightly. “He’ll be a little drowsy, and will probably fall asleep on you very soon. He’ll probably be out for a couple of hours when that happens, so you’re happy to stay until then.” She checked the time on her watch, cocking her head to the side. “That is unless one of you wishes to stay the night with him.”

Lucas piped up, leaning against the bed frame, his knuckles going white. “I’ll stay.”

The nurse nodded, before closing the door, but the moment it had snapped shut, their parents rounded on him.

“You have school tomorrow Lucas. You can't stay the night” their dad said, folding his arms across his broad chest.

“I agree. You need to be at school tomorrow” Stephanie piped in.

Lucas shook his head. “No. I don't care what you say! I’m staying here for the night. My grades are good enough that I can skip a day or two and they won't suffer.”

“That's not-” Taylor growled, but Theo cut him off.

“Let him” Theo said weakly. Everyone fell silent, and he fought against the pain to collect his thoughts. Memories of the three family members floated to his mind as he spoke, telling him what he needed to say. “Dad, you and mum have a meeting tomorrow that the two of you can't miss. Unless you haven't already, you still have to find someone to look after the company while you’re gone.” He shook his head. It was surreal the experience he was having. He felt like he knew these people...but memories kept appearing as he spoke. “Lucas does amazingly at school. He’s right. He can take a couple days off of school and not have to worry about failing anything.”

His parents (were they really his parents? Or just fakes, like the ones he’d had in Beacon Hills?) nodded along, soft smiles on both of their faces.

“Okay honey” Stephanie said a moment later, nodding. Tears were pooling in her eyes again, but she blinked them back. “We believe you. If that's what you want, we’ll do it.”

“Mum, I’m alive. I might not be in the best shape, but I’m alive” Theo said. A sudden wave of understanding hit him, and he choked back a sob. “Fuck, i’m really alive? And i’m free?”

“Free from what?” His dad said, catching on to the slip of the tongue.

Theo stuttered, scrambling for an answer. “F-f-f-free fr-from the a-a-acc-accident” he sobbed out. “I-i-i thou-thou-thought i was gonna die in-in-in that car.”

He let the tears fall, not feeling like he needed to hide. It was truly the first time in years he’d cried openly, let himself cry in front of someone that wasn't to manipulate them. He cried, and he felt arms wrap around him gingerly from both sides. He looked up, his mother smiling down at him from his left, his brother sitting carefully on the edge of the bed on Theo’s right.

“Hey, you said it yourself” Lucas said softly. “You’re alive. You survived. And that's what’s important.”

When the nurse returned to Theo’s room a few moments later, Theo was surrounded by his family, all of them crying, but all of them happy that Theo had survived.

***

The bed was cold when Theo woke from his nap. It didn't feel like a nap, really. But Theo knew he’d slept. It was dark in his room, and the soft snores coming from the floor told him that Lucas was asleep.

A memory floated to the surface of his mind, and he smiled. Lucas was able to sleep anywhere, no matter how bad the conditions were. It was no surprise that he’d managed to fall asleep even on the small, thin mattress the nurse had provided.

It was a disconcerting feeling, really, having two sets of memories. He could feel as if the new memories were locking into place, somewhere deep inside his brain, not really replacing his old memories, but acting more like an added layer on top of the old ones.

He could recall the day he’d been made into a Chimera, the day the Dread Doctors had threatened to kill him and his family if he had tried to help his sister. He could remember those memories, the memories of Theo _Raeken_ . But he could also remember that same day as Theo _Jones_. How his mother and father had won a big deal for their little company, and how they’d celebrated by taking him and Lucas to Disneyland.

More memories were like that, some clearer than others. He could feel some of the memories of his new life had not yet been put in place. He didn't know what school he’d been to, any friends he’d made, what he’d be studying once he’d gone on to college. It felt like he was missing a limb, like it had been surgically removed and he was still too numb from the anaesthetic to realise that it was gone. But some part of him said that he’d have those memories back soon.

There was a whisper of sound from the corner of the room, and Theo looked up sharply, fear shooting through him like ice. The demon, Liam...he had lied. The Doctors had found him already, they were about to kill him like they had promised.

But it was a single figure in the darkness. A lone figure, not three. One that was a little shorter than Theo, but broader, stockier. The figure stepped forward, face lit only by moonlight, and Theo realised it was Liam himself standing there in the room with him.

“Liam?” Theo whispered, sitting up carefully. It hurt, but he was able to move. And if the demon in anyway wanted to kill him, he wanted to be in a position where he could at least put up a fight.

“Hi Theo” Liam said softly, almost forlornly. “I hope you’re doing well.”

Theo nodded his head, swallowing thickly. His mouth was suddenly dry, and his eyes darted through the room. “I’m doing okay” Theo said. “In a lot of pain, and not healing quick enough, but I'm okay.”

“Sorry about that” Liam said, shrugging softly. “Had to make you seem a little inconspicuous.”

“What do you mean, inconspicuous?” Theo asked, arching an eyebrow.

“I couldn't put you in a car accident like the one you were in and have you all healed before the rescue crews arrived now, could i?” Liam asked, a smirk on his face. “But you’ll be fine. The only serious damage was the punctured lung, and that will heal perfectly. You’ll find that you should be able to walk in a couple of days, and you shouldnt have any serious side effects.”

“Thats certainly good to hear” Theo said, nodding. He didn't relax though, muscles tensing as he observed the demon. “What are you here for?”

Liam eyed Theo for a moment, before his shoulders slumped. “And here I was thinking we were friends.”

“You’re a demon who bought my soul for my freedom. I don't think we can be anything other than acquaintances” Theo bit back.

Liam nodded, face oddly blank. “I just wanted to check in on you. And you’re okay. And I'm clearly not wanted here. So I'll leave you be.”

Liam turned, and Theo noticed something off. Liam’s wings, which had been so pristine when he’d first met the demon, seemed...damaged now. Clumps of feathers were missing, and Theo swore it seemed like there might have been a few broken bones in those wings too.

“Liam...is everything okay?” Theo asked the demon.

Liam froze, one foot hovering slightly in the air before he set it down. “Yeah, it is” he said softly. “Just got into a fight with another demon is all. I’ll heal.”

And the demon took another step and vanished with a ruffle of feathers.

Theo lay back against the bed, mind buzzing as he thought over the brief interaction with Liam. He somehow felt like the demon had been lying. But that couldn't be right, could it? He’d said he couldn't lie, and he’d answered Theo’s question correctly. Maybe he’d lied about not being able to lie, and Theo had simply fallen for it? It was possible. 

It was certainly possible. And Liam hadn't killed him either, like Theo had thought he would. He seemed to be keeping his end of the bargain, giving Theo freedom and a new life.

But why did he have the feeling there was more to what Liam had told him?

He was still mulling over these thoughts when Lucas woke up a few minutes later, groggily waking from his sleep and stumbling over to the toilet. The sound of the toilet flushing and the light being turned off had Theo turning to the little attached bathroom in his room, watching as his new little brother walked out the door.

“Is everything okay?” Lucas asked, rubbing his eyes as he padded his way across the room.

“Yeah, just thinking is all” Theo said, smiling at the younger boy.

Lucas smiled back, eyes squinting. “I hope it’s nothing too serious.”

“Nah, nothing serious at all” Theo lied, waving his good hand in a “forget about it” motion. “Nothing for you to worry about, Luke. Go back to sleep.”

“Sure thing Theo” Lucas said, crouching down and laying on the mattress. “Hope you manage to get some sleep tonight.”

“Thanks Luke. I should” Theo said in reply.

The sound of soft snores was his only reply.

***

Liam flew through the skies over Los Angeles, the cool night air refreshing against the warmth of his face. He banked and dived, flying through the streets, weaving around buildings, flying up the sides of skyscrapers.

It was exhilarating, and so refreshing after centuries secluded in Hell. It felt amazing to feel a cool breeze ruffling his feathers, tugging at his clothes, his air. Chilling his skin down to the bone.

He flew up, rising skyward, the ground at his feet. His reflection glinted in the light of the moon off the side of a building as he rose higher and higher, before the building disappeared beneath him, then the radio antenna on top too.

Only air surrounded him as he reached higher and higher into the air. No buildings rose this high, and it was too low for any planes to be flying, commercial or otherwise. He flew, not caring how high he was, knowing there was nothing in his way.

And then he hit a wall.

It felt like running at full speed into a brick wall, face first. There was a mighty _crunch_ as he hit nothing but thin air. Stunned, he stayed there for a few seconds, before falling backwards.

The wind whipped at him aggressively, pulling at his clothes, his hair, his skin. It hurt, like being caught in a blizzard in the middle of winter, his skin feeling like it was being torn to shreds by shards of ice. He feel quickly, every second he fell only increasing his descent.

He pulled his wings open at the last minute, wincing at the pain that engulfed him, shooting through his right wing and into his shoulder. He wobbled in the air for a moment, before dropping another thirty feet like a stone. He managed to stabilise himself, weakly flapping his wings and flying to the roof of a nearby building.

He stumbled to a stop, rolling on the rooftop as he landed. His wings bunched up painfully beneath him, and he quickly rolled onto his front, letting them stretch out freely. His right wing still burned with pain, and he knew there would be more than one broken bone in that wing.

He stood from where he’d landed, wincing slightly and gripping his side. That hurt too now, probably from the landing and hitting the barrier.

He looked up from where he stood, looking to the sky. He could just make out the barrier, a shining, shimmering thing that kept him trapped in the city. He could fly, he could teleport, he could still use his powers...but he couldn't seem to leave the city. He’d even tried finding one of the gateways to hell in the city, and it hadn't opened for him.

What scared him most was that he didn't know what was happening.

He could clearly remember making the deal with Theo, kissing the human to seal the deal. Oh, it had been wonderful kissing him, and he had wanted it to last much longer than it had. But something had gone wrong. In working the magic of a deal, he’d done something wrong.

He looked westward, further into the city, to the hospital he’d visited just moments ago. He had an inkling of a feeling he knew what had gone wrong. The centre of the dome was focused on one person, and one person only.

Liam groaned. Of course, the first deal he’d made as a demon he somehow fucked it up.

He stretched his wings out, wincing in pain as he did so, before taking off into the night. While he was stuck in the city, he might as well attend to some things he’d been putting off.

He landed lightly in the alley, managing not to stumble. He’d gotten a little used to the way his wings were damaged, to the way they carried him now while he flew, and so he didn't stumble when he landed. He shook his head, the shake carrying all the way down his body, turning into a shudder as he made his wings disappear, folding inwards, hiding beneath the skin of his back. He shuddered at the weird feeling of the wings beneath his skin, of the way he felt awfully _human_ without them out.

He strolled out of the alley, bare feet padding against the concrete. He’d landed in one of the cleaner alleys in the city, and he thankfully didn't step in anything revolting. He may have been a demon, but he had some taste.

It was a quick walk to the building, and Liam gave the password to enter. The bar was packed full of people, dancing and moving to the music while strobe lights danced across the crowd, casting much of the room in darkness. The air was filled with smoke, from a mix of the cigarettes and cigars the patrons used and the smoke machines used by the owners. The smell of alcohol also filled the air.

Liam breathed it all in, taking in the scents and sounds, finding the one he needed, before following the trail of the scent. He weaved around the patrons, dodging flailing arms and kicking legs. The scent weaved it’s way through the crowd, doubling back on itself a couple of times, almost as if it were purposely trying to confuse Liam. But he managed to trail the scent up a set of stairs, and into a more private lounge area that overlooked the dance floor.

There, on a large couch, sat a small woman, a little shorter than Liam. Her dark hair was cut short, and she wore a denim jacket on top of a black singlet and a pair of denim short shorts. To Liam’s eyes, she looked quite butch.

“What are you doing here, Liam?” The woman asked, popping a cherry between her lip with long, sharp nails painted the colour of midnight. “I thought you liked it in hell.”

“I do” Liam said. “But I was convinced to leave for a bit, see the sights. Take a little me time.”

The woman sat up, stretching out as she spat out the cherry pip. “Dear old Lucy convinced you, didn't he?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes, Lucifer convinced me to leave” Liam said, throwing his hands up into the air. “You know how convincing he can be.”

“Yes, I do” she said, smirking. “But I do know that it never once worked on you.”

Liam glared at her for a moment, before turning away, leaning against the bannister. He looked out over the crowd as he said “Remind me why i came here, Astaroth?”

There was a pause as she stood, coming to lean against the bannister beside him. “Only you can answer that question, Liam. Why did you come here?”

He thought it over, carefully selecting his words. “I need you to send our brother a message. I...can't, for some reason. Tell him I'm safe, and that i’m stuck on Earth. But that I don't want him coming to help.”

“What do you mean, stuck on Earth?” Astaroth asked, arching a brow. “You mean the doors won't open for you?”

“Yes, the doors won't open for me” Liam grit out, clenching his fists tightly. There was a squeal of metal, and he loosened his grip. His fingers had left deep grooves in the metal. “Yes. The doors won't open, and i can't seem to leave the city either. I have a feeling I know what went wrong, but i’m working on undoing it.”

“If you need some help, I can-”

“No” Liam cut in, turning away from the bannister. “I can fix this myself. Just...please. Pass my message on to Lucifer. And tell him specifically that i told him not to come looking for me. I’ll be fine.”

Astaroth arched an eyebrow, but nodded her head. “I shall, brother” she said, giving a little bow. “Before you leave, might I interest you in some...delicacies? Alcohol? Drugs? Women? Men?”

“No thank you, Astaroth” Liam said, turning from her. “Not today. Thank you for the offer, but yours is only the first of many meetings I must make tonight.”

“Of course. Is there anything I can do to help?” she asked, returning to the position on the couch.

Liam paused, turning back to Astaroth, eyeing her over the back of the couch. “You might be able to” Liam said, mulling the idea over in his brain. “Where can i find Baphomet?”


	3. Complications

Theo could walk.

It was more of a hobble then a walk. But he was walking on his own, without someone’s help. He couldn't yet use the stairs, but he was able to walk around on his own.

He’d been out of hospital for a little over a week now. Liam had not lied when he said he’d be able to walk only a couple days after he’d shown up. It had been painful work, but he’d managed to make it to the bathroom and go on his own. That had helped the doctors decide that it was okay for him to go home.

The drive home had been rather uncomfortable, with one arm bound in a sling and his chest still wrapped tightly in gauze. It had hurt to sit for too long, but the drive had been fairly quick. And it had certainly helped whatever magic was in play to dredge up memories from his new life, to help him get to know more about his new family.

He’d learned many things on that drive. His new parents were the co-owners of a small company that specialised in protection of computer software, essentially making antivirus software. While it wasn't a big company, they did pretty well, and were on their way to growing bigger. The day before Theo had left the hospital, they’d had a big meeting to pitch their services to one of the bigger companies, and succeeded. It had been a big win for the company, and a big success for the couple.

Lucas was only a year younger than Theo, and did exceptionally well in school. He was a big fan of sports, and played and helped out with as many of the school teams as he could. Currently, he was the captain of the school’s swim team, and was also a part of the track team.

Theo mulled over these memories, one by one, as he sat on the couch, watching reruns of old shows. While it wasn't the best thing to do, it was the only thing he could do that didn't leave him in too much pain.

He couldn't believe that the deal had worked. Not only had he managed to be free of the Dread Doctors, but he’d managed to get a whole new life. A life he probably didn't deserve, after everything he’d done.

Looking back at his time with the Dread Doctors, he couldn't tell what had been his doing, and what had been the cause of the manipulation of the Dread Doctors. Had he really wanted to kill Tara so badly? Or had he been manipulated into it in the first place? With the promise of a better, healthier life, and the threat of his parents deaths?

Or what about all of those people he’d schemed and convinced to come with him to the Doctors lair? What about all of those? No one had survived, not before he had arrived to Beacon Hills. Were all of those peoples lives on his hands? How bloodstained was his soul that a demon had come to help him in his time of need?

He couldn't help but think that some of these feelings were the cause of those new memories, of his new life. How much of what he was feeling was real? How much was fake? He didn't want to think about it, but the boredom of the afternoon reruns wasn't helping. His thoughts terrified him, his new feelings terrified him. He kept fighting, trying to push the thoughts down, but one floated to the surface of his mind, one that terrified him even more.

What if these feelings of guilt were really his own?

He screamed, standing from the couch, pain lancing through him at the sudden movement. He wasn't sure what he was going to do, what he would be able to do in his current state. But he needed to do more than just sit and watch tv all day. With pain lancing through him with every step, he hobbled his way out of the lounge room, leaving the TV on. He didn't particularly care if it was left on or not.

His fingers twitched as he walked, as if by some sort of instinct, buried deep in his shared memories. Was it the instinct to fight, that had been ingrained into him by the Dread Doctors? Or was it something else, something brought on by his new life? He moved mainly by instinct, hobbling his way through the house as if he knew where he was going. He really didn't know, moving only by the vaguest of memories.

He rounded the staircase, following the long hallway down into the depths of the house. The walls were paneled with a light wood, one that was sanded smooth and varnished, reflecting the light. The hall ended in a door of the same light colour as the rest of the hall, with two more on the walls on either side. By instinct, Theo turned the handle of the door in the middle and opening it.

He stepped into a small study, a desk setup in the corner, where large bay windows met, letting in lots of natural light. The two walls opposite the windows were lined with shelves, laden with books, trophies and other little knick knacks. The room was both comfortingly familiar, and starkly alien to him all at once.

“What...what is this room?” Theo asked out loud, the sound echoing through the room.

He stepped forward, all thoughts of the pain fleeing his mind as an oddly familiar sense of comfort overcame him. Some part of his mind knew what this room was for...knew that this was _his_ space, and his space alone. That sense of familiarity grew, but no answers flooded his mind, nothing answered the burning questions that floated through his mind.

He rounded the desk, a little surprised at the set up. A laptop sat on one side, at an angle so it faced the chair. A small cup sat in one corner, empty except for a few pencil shavings. There was very little else on the wooden desk top, and Theo cocked his head to the side in curiosity. By the sense of familiarity, he knew this room must have been his study...but he was messier then this, wasn't he? He could barely keep a desk clean enough to see it's surface, let alone to only have a couple of items on top, and easily accessible. He wondered if this was a part of the new him, if he was a much cleaner person than he used to be.

He sat down in the desk chair, groaning a little as pain lanced through his leg. But it disappeared once he was able to straighten it out. There were drawers set into either side of the chair, and he pulled on open slowly, curiosity getting the better of him. The drawer was filled with paper, two rows of A4 paper neatly stacked side by side, filling the drawer to the top. Theo arched an eyebrow as he closed the drawer slowly, opening the next one down. This one was filled with paper again, but a single pile of A3 paper. Deciding not to open the next drawer down, he moved to the other set of drawers on the right. He opened the top one, and wasn't at all surprised to see row upon meticulous row of pencils filled the drawer. Tray upon tray was piled up, each one filled with pencils of varying colours and shades. He could easily see every colour of the rainbow on the first tray alone, and knew that each colour had it’s different shades in each tray of pencils in that drawer.

So...it seemed like he was an artist. Was that what he would be in this new life? The thought was a rather pleasant one, when he thought about it. He had been allowed to draw while with the Dread Doctors, mainly for entries in their journals. And while he’d mainly drawn dead bodies, organs and various herbs and plants the Doctors had needed for their many experiments, he had gotten pretty good.

It made him wonder, was this one of the few similarities between his old life and his new one. So much had changed since he’d made that deal, so much was different and new and sometimes scary. Had Liam been...somehow nice to him, searched through his memories and seen what had been one of the few things he’d enjoyed his time with the Dread Doctors, and made sure to incorporate it into his new life? It was possible, for sure. But Theo couldnt thing, for the life of him, why a _demon_ would be nice enough to do this. He’d gotten his new life, like the demon had promised...but he hasn't asked for something like this. Hadn't asked for this comfort.

But it was here, and it was his.

His hands twitched and moved, as if on their own accord, one reaching down and pulling out a sheet of paper from one of the left drawers, the other reaching into the still open drawer on the right, pulling out a tray of pencils filled with reds, oranges and blacks.

He set these all out on the table, reaching down into the second drawer on the right, pulling out a mechanical pencil half full of lead. He eyed it, before some part of him nodded its head in his mind, and he closed the drawer with a soft _thud_.

He pressed down on the top of the mechanical pencil, letting out a bit of lead, stopping once it was the desired length. He pulled the chair a little closer to the desk, before setting pen to paper and beginning his work.

The sound of the pencil scratching against the paper echoed through the silent room. Theo’s hand moved in long, arching strokes,leaving trails of grey in its wake. He idly reached down, grabbing another mechanical pencil in hand, one with a thicker lead, using that to make some of the lines thicker, bolder. Once the outline was done, he set down the mechanical pencils, putting them off to the side as he pulled the tray of coloured pencils to him. Selecting one at random, a deep red, he set about placing in the colours where they were needed. Deep, bold reds and warm oranges drew the eye to the centre of the page as he filled in the spaces, switching between three or four shades of each almost at random, blending the colours in expertly as he smudged them with his thumb. He switched out the colours for the black, the single dark shade sitting like a drop of ink in the middle all of the colour. He added the black where needed, switching it out for a few greys and browns.

He set down the pencils almost an hour later, knowing that the piece was done. Some part of him was filled with horror at what he’d drawn, but another part, deep down, knew that it would be important, someday. Important that he had drawn this...important that he keep it.

He picked up the page with shaky hands, letting more of the bright sunlight fall on the page. It was a vivid reimagining of that night, almost a week ago now. It had been seared into his memory, and having it out on the page made it more real, more horrifying. But gazing upon the page now, as he did, he knew that a part of that horror had been stripped from the memory. Having it here, in front of him, drawn out on a piece of paper, made it more real, more tangible, and a whole lot less daunting.

It was a near perfect recreation of the doorway...that impossible doorway that Liam had stepped through. The doorway to hell that had made Theo relive his worst nightmares in his head for the few brief moments the infernal light from beyond had shone upon him. Liam was silhouetted in that light, as a single, dark figure. No one who looked upon that figure would know that it was Liam, except for Theo.

Memories suddenly engulfed Theo’s mind, guilt and fear gripping his chest tightly in a vice. Tears sprang to his eyes, and he carefully set the page down, careful so as to not let the tears smudge the art. He let the tears fall, letting the memories of his old life, of his past actions, engulf him and drag him under.

***

"Baphomet, stop laughing" liam growled, setting his drink down on the table. "Seriously, Baph. If you don't stop laughing, I swear to dad-"

"What?" Baphomet said, clutching his side as he continued to laugh. "You swear to dad you'll smite me where I stand? He wont do anything, dear brother. He never listens to the fallen."

Liam glared at Baphomet, watching as the older demon continued to laugh, huffing on a fat cigar. 

"Father dear father...he never listens to a word we say. Never answers us, never let's us return to heaven. And that's those of us who were cast out of heaven, had our wings clipped and burned!" Baphomet shouted, the laughter missing from his voice. "Why would he listen to you, someone who fell from his graces _by choice_?"

"You know full well that father wasn't the one that cast you out!" Liam said, standing. "Don't blame Michaels failings on father. I don't know what Michael did, but father made sure he was punished dearly for it, Baphomet. I hope you know that, before you defile his name." Liam took a breath, striding over to the blazing hearth and peering into the depths of the flames. "Father loves us dearly, brother. More than any of us can know. And before you say anything, he still loves you. Still loves everyone who fell. We are his children, Baphomet…and no matter what we do, he still loves us."

Liam sighed, shaking his head. "Forget I came here, Baphomet. I see now that you won't help me with what I ask. I'll look elsewhere for the help I need."

He turned from the fire, not daring to let his gaze fall on Baphomet as he walked to the door.

"What" Baphomet said, as Liam gripped the door knob. "Is it that you desire, brother?"

"A place to stay" Liam said, turning from the door. "Money too, maybe."

"Why?"

Liam eyed his brother. He wasn't the most cunning of demons, but Baphomet, like many demons, liked to play games and make deals between each other. Astaroth had promised not to tell anyone about his predicament, not even Lucifer. But she was also one of the few demons that Liam could trust. Baphomet was not among that number.

"You see" Baphomet began, swirling his drink, watching the fire light glint off of the glass. "Word on the street is that you got called to the Morningstar's palace a week ago. That you went willingly, and haven't been seen in hell since. But it is well known that the Morningstar's favourite _never_ leaves the confines of hell. So tell me, _brother_ , what trouble have you gotten yourself into?"

 _Damn, not good_ Liam thought, eyeing Baphomet warily.

Yes, it was well known he was a favourite of Lucifer's. He'd been Lucifer's favourite brother before he'd been cast out of heaven, him and his hundred followers who'd all had their wings clipped. Liam had fallen centuries later, and fallen by choice instead of by force. Many of the hundred envied those that had fallen after, sometimes verging on outright hostility. Astaroth had been one of rose few who hadn't regarded the newly fallen angles with hostility, and instead ventured to become friends with their new fallen brothers and sisters. Baphomet, it seemed, had hated Liam the moment he had laid eyes on him.

Liam sighed, letting the breath out of his lungs before he spoke. "When I came to the surface, I came across a human who wanted help. I offered him a deal, and he accepted. But...something happened, and now I'm stuck in the city. I can't return to hell, and I'm stuck in the city, unable to leave because of the deal. Is that enough information for you?"

Baphomet eyed Liam carefully over the rim of his glass, one arm resting on the arm of the chair. "You fucked up the deal" Baphomet said quietly, stroking his chin. "You accidently tied yourself to the human."

He fell silent, offering no more support or information. The silence dragged on for a few minutes, only broken by the sounds of the fire crackling.

"I can offer you my help" Baphomet said quietly. "For a price, of course."

"Figures" Liam said, crossing his arms over his chest. "What's the price?"

"Nothing, yet" Baphomet said, a smirk gracing his lips. "Just a promise. When the time comes, I will call on you. And you must answer the call."

"Is that it?" Liam asked, holding his arms out at his sides. "Not even going to tell me what I've done wrong, or how to fix it?"

"I don't need to" baphomet said, taking a sip from his drink. "You already know it can't be fixed. You have tied yourself to that human, body and soul. There is no fixing that, except for killing him. And you must wait till the deal is up, till the humans reaping arrives. Because _you_ made that deal, and you _must_ reap his soul."

Liam gulped audibly, but nodded his head. "Of course...that makes sense."

"Take this" baphomet said, waving his hand. A card appeared in his hand out of thin air, and he threw it across the room at Liam. "That will have all the money you'll need. Go to this address" he waved his hand again, and a piece of paper appeared before Liam. "The door will only open for you."

"Thank you brother" Liam said, giving a short bow.

"Oh, don't thank me yet, dear brother" baphomet said darkly, before waving Liam out of the room.

***

“I see you found your way back here” a calm voice said, dragging Theo out of his reverie.

He looked up, glancing at Stephanie where she stood, leaning against the door frame. She had a soft smile on her face, and Theo tried to smile back. A dark, wriggling thought burrowed its way into his mind as he watched his new mother, overriding most of his other, more pleasanter thoughts. _How did she not notice that he wasn't truly her son?_

Theo tried to shake the thought from his mind, turning his eyes back to the pages before him. “You know me, Ma...i just couldn't sit still for very long. Needed to...uh...clear my mind.”

“I figured as much, dear” Stephanie said.

She pushed herself off the door frame, stepping into the large study and making her way to the desk. She still smiled at him, with something Theo suspected was love in her eyes. The motherly sort of love, something Theo had almost forgotten.

_You don't deserve that kind of love._

Theo flinched back, startling Stephanie. Her hand shot to her mouth, a frown maring her face. 

“Theo, are you okay?” She asked, startled. Her eyes were wide, fear dancing through them like wildfire.

“Y-yeah, i am...sorry” Theo said, rubbing the side of his chest with one hand. “Just...my chest hurt all of a sudden. I think i’m due to have my next round of pain meds.”

Realisation shimmered in her eyes, and she smiled wanly. “Would you like me to get them for you? You can keep working on what you were doing while i get it. You shouldn't be walking around while you’re in pain.”

“Thanks Ma...i’d like that” Theo said, smiling softly.

She smiled back, turning and exiting the room, closing the door behind her. The moment the door clicked shut, the smile dropped from Theo’s face. His thoughts had turned dark, his mood surly. While he hadn't been in the best of moods all day, he’d gotten better as he’d drawn. Two finished pieces lay on the desk to the side, the one he’d done of his first meeting with Liam, and the other piece of the three Dread Doctors, the Surgeon in the centre, cane sword half sheathed, and flanked by the Pathologist and the Geneticist. The piece in front of him was a simple sketch so far, but he felt it to be the most emotionally driven piece he’d done of the three. 

Four figures stood in the foreground, before the railing of a bridge running over a small ravine. The sides of the ravine were steep, and high, and Theo knew that a fall would easily break a leg on the way down. A figure, a simple thing of blocks and shapes with little definition, lay at the base of the ravine, where a small river sat. The figures arm was outstretched, as if asking for help.

It was the night of Tara’s death, and simply looking at the simple sketch, Theo was almost overcome with grief.

Stephanie returned a moment later, a glass of water in one hand, and two pills in the other. She set the glass down on the table, careful not to set it on the drawings Theo had laid out. Theo thanked her as she handed over the pills, swallowing them down with a sip of water.

“Is there anything else you want, Theo? Are you hungry at all?”

Theo went to shake his head, but his stomach growled for him, answering the question. He smiled sheepishly. “Yeah...i think some food would be good.”

Stephanie nodded, turning and exiting the room as Theo pulled himself from the chair. As he hobbled his way out of the room, a dark voice spoke to him, darkening his mood even further.

_You don't deserve this._

_She’s being too nice._

_You’ve done too much bad to be good._

_You can't be saved._

_You can't have this._

***

Later that night, Theo lay in his bed.

That was an odd thought for him, of course. He hadn't really had his own bed much during his time with the Doctors. And the few times he’d had to play face with fake parents, he’d relished those times he’d had a bed to sleep in.

But it had never truly been _his_ bed.

The mattress was firm, yet soft. The covers plush and comfortable. The bed was large, and he knew that if he were not in pain without his medication he’d be spreading out across the bed, taking up as much space as he physically could.

Dark thoughts swirled through his mind, dragging him under a tide of guilt, grief and self loathing. Memories swirled in a violent tumult, flashing before his eyes quickly, making him relive their contents, before swirling away just as quickly as they appeared, only to be replaced by yet another.

_He stood on the bridge, the three men surrounding him, forcing him to watch as Tara slowly froze to death. She reached towards him, one arm outstretched, calling out to him for help. He wanted to help her, wanted to jump into that ravine and help her, even though he knew it would surely be the death of him. Whether he died from the fall, the freezing cold...or the masked men behind him. He would die if he tried to help his sister._

The memory faded, only to be replaced by another.

_The tunnel was cold, and damp, as Theo stared into the cold, dead eyes of the young boy. He'd been only a little older than Theo, about eleven or twelve years old. And here he was, dead in a tunnel where he would never be found. And he was here because of Theo. Here because Theo had lured him in, and he had been a failure. Mercury dripped from the corner of the boys lips as Theo closed his eyes, before wrapping his arms under the dead boys armpits. He should at least be left somewhere where he would be found._

Theo's claws, dormant this past week, appeared on their own accord, and he stifled a cry of pain. It hadn't hurt in years...but this one week without using them, without his healing, had left him vulnerable. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes, some of pain, some of grief. He let them fall, as another memory engulfed him.

_His parents lay dead on the floor, a pool of their own blood steadily growing beneath them. They were dead, because of him. They'd gotten in the way, asked too many questions, and they'd died because of it. The Dread Doctors had left moments ago, using their mysterious ways to disappear in thin air. Theo cried into their chests, letting the last of his grief go. If the Doctors needed a weapon, they had one. But he would fight them every step of the way if he could._

As the grief, the pain, the overwhelming memories threatened to pull him under, he knew one thing for sure. One thing above all else.

He didn't deserve a second chance.

He didn't care who, or what, or why he’d been given this chance. But he didn't deserve what he'd been given. He didn't deserve anything good that was happening to him. He didn't care what the deal he had with Liam was, he wanted it to end. This second chance was nothing but a fancy way of punishing him before he died. Showing him what he could have had if he hadn't fallen in league with the Dread Doctors.

He wanted to like this life. Wanted to be able to settle. But this wasn't him. He wasn't domestic. He couldn't be nice. He'd helped kill countless people, helped the Doctors with so many terrible experiments, and been experimented on in turn. He'd been through so much, _suffered_ through so much, that he believed that was all he deserved.

Dragging himself out of the tumult of memories in his mind, he glanced out of the window, the curtains pulled back and the window itself wide open. The moons light filtered in, bathing his room in pale light. He was too weak to do much right now. He couldn't run, couldn't fend for himself. His healing hadn't kicked in yet, but he knew it would. The sight of his claws helped spur the hope on.

He watched the moon for a moment longer, feeling the ever so faint pull of its power inside him. His wolf snarled and snapped, and he understood why many werewolves fell under its sway, and why the ancients believed it held so much power. It was only half full, waning from it's full power from a week before. As he watched the moon move across the heavens, as his memories and emotions finally overwhelmed him and he fell into a nightmare filled sleep, he made himself a promise.

On the next full moon, he _would_ run away from this place.

Until then, he would play nice.


	4. On The Run

The pain had, mercifully, gone. But in its place, Theo simply felt hollow.

He’d gotten used to the pain, almost enjoying the constant companion he’d had. It was something he’d been used to, even with the Dread Doctors. Being subjected to so many grizzly experiments without the use of anaesthesia tended to leave one in a lot of pain. The Doctors had, by some mercyful act of fate, stopped experimenting on him before they’d arrived to Beacon Hills. Had stopped experimenting on him all together while they were there, too busy with the other chimeras that they had almost forgotten him.

And he’d felt like he’d gotten used to the lack of pain. Felt like he was almost free. If he wasn't in pain, he could be at full strength, he could maybe even run away.

Theo scoffed at the thought. He’d tried that, in the end. And it hadn't helped. He’d still been caught by them, paralyzed and weakened and thrown in a cell. And when he’d begged for help, he’d been met by a demon, of all things, and returned to pain’s embrace.

But now he felt hollow. Due to a combination of time and morphine, there was no more pain. He was sure his healing had kicked in, as nothing hurt anymore. A check up at the hospital told him he must have been a miracle, as he’d healed completely. “Almost looks like you were never in the accident” the doctor had said.

That had been a cause for celebration, and his family had gone out for dinner that night, to celebrate his return to health. He knew that they meant well, but he couldn't stand how happy they were. How glad they were that he was all better, that he’d gone through something like he had and survived with only minor wounds.

Couldn't they see how different he was though? He wasn't their son. He would never _be_ their son. Lucas wasn't truly his brother. Theo was an abhorrent mockery of the original. He idly wondered what had happened to the son he was replacing, but the thought didn't stick around for very long. He had more important things to worry about.

Liam had been by, in the month since he’d seen him in the hospital. He’d masqueraded as a friend of Theo’s, getting to know the chimera well, and the chimera knowing the demon well in turn

It was the morning of the full moon, the deadline Theo had set for himself. Tonight would be the night he left this family. The night he would be on his own, suffer like he was used to. His thoughts were filled with speculation of what would happen. He had plenty of money, a slush fund account that he had full access to. He’d drained it of every cent, making sure he had only cash. He wouldn't get far once they realised he was gone and he used credit cards.

He had probably a good two grand in cash, hidden in a duffel bag under his bed. He’d packed a few sketch books on top, along with a case of pencils, so it wouldn't be suspicious. He may not like what he’d been given with this second chance, but he did enjoy some of the benefits...and there was no way he’d give the art supplies up. Another bag was filled with clothes, almost to the bursting point.

Now, all he had to do was find out where he was going to go.

He had toyed with the idea of just leaving the city. It would be a simple thing to do. He could buy a train ticket and travel...somewhere. He figured the same could be said for getting a plane ticket. But they were also expensive, and time consuming. And he’d need to give his ID at the airport.

But if he stayed in Los Angeles, he’d run the risk of being found by the police, or his new family. They’d be the sort to file a missing person report if he disappeared without warning. But he didn't want to be found. However, he found that his new memories would at least be useful in this situation. Whoever he’d replaced had known the city well, practically knowing it like the back of his hand. He’d known good places to stay that didn't ask for ID, places he could go that only took cash and wouldn't ask questions.

He wondered how much of a deviant the person he’d replaced really had been, and how much his new family actually knew of it. He shrugged his shoulders, not really caring. The memories were simply a means to an end, and if they helped him stay off the streets and hidden from the police and his family, that was all that mattered.

The house was empty, thankfully. Lucas was at school, his parents at work. They’d had yet another business meeting, but Theo had not been paying attention at dinner the night before. His thoughts had been too focused on what he was going to do the next day to be listening to their plans.

The wind howled outside, buffeting the house as Theo sat at the kitchen counter, letting his thoughts stew. He could leave now, right now, and no one would notice for the next few hours. His rational mind told him that was the smart thing to do. He hadn't seen anyone that morning, having slept soundly while everyone else went off to work or school. He could leave now, with a simple note, and his family would be none the wiser.

As it was, he _had_ met some of his “friends” since the accident. His head was filled with the memories of those people he’d supposedly known, and it added to the feelings of guilt. He was an imposter. He didn't belong here, didn't deserve the family and friends he now had. They acted as if they knew who he was, but they really didn't. They didn't know what he was capable of, didn't know what he _was_.

He held a pen in his hand, and chewed on the end. It was a bad habit of _his_. Not something he did because of the new memories that flooded his mind. He did it when he was nervous, which wasn't often. He smiled softly to himself as he remembered all of the pens he’d chewed through trying to wiggle his way into the McCall pack. He’d had a facade of confidence, sure...but inside, he’d been a nervous wreck, absolutely sure he’d be found out.

The fact that he hadn't been until the moment he’d tried to kill Scott had been a complete and utter surprise.

He finally stopped chewing on the end of the pen, pressing the tip onto the page in front of him. It was a piece of lined notebook paper that he’d ripped out of a book, one of many he’d ripped out. The remains of the other pages lay in a semi circle around him on the bench, scrunched up and ready to be thrown out once he was done. He was sure he had it this time, the right words to say. At least, he felt like he had the right words in his head. Putting them out on paper was like letting the words free, and if he did that, he would lose them before they could be written out.

He let the pen flow across the page, the only sound aside from the gale blowing outside the sound of the pen on the page, his breathing, the sound of his heart beating in his ears. He struggled to let the words out, struggled to let them out onto the page, for all the world to see. He almost stopped, about a half a dozen times, but managed to reach the end. He debated how to end it, if he said he loved them, or if he would just sign his name.

He decided he’d rather not lie, and simply signed his name.

_Mum and Dad_

_You probably won't see me for a long time, or ever again. I need some time...a lot of time to myself. I need to do a lot of soul searching before I can even think of staying with you again._

_Don't think that this is your fault. Things have been feeling off for me for a while now, and i just need time. Time to myself, time to sort my shit out._

_If you ever want the chance to see me again, don't come looking. Don't come looking for me, because I don't want to be found._

_I don't want you thinking you did a bad job in raising me. You two are amazing, and some of the best parents anyone could ask for. But there is more to me then you know, and things have gotten so out of control that i cant...i cant be here anymore._

_I’m sorry._

_Theo_

He read over the words again, shaking his head and crumpling up the page. Too obvious. They’d go looking for him the moment they read the note. He needed to be subtle about this. He’d manipulated people countless times, manipulated the McCall pack. He’d played on half truths and lies to wiggle his way in, and mostly succeeded too. He racked his brains, trying to think of a solution, when it dawned on him.

The simplest solution was often the easiest solution.

He gathered up the discarded pieces of paper, throwing them into the fireplace in the living room, lighting a match and watching the pages curl up as they burnt. No need to leave evidence of his failed notes behind.

As the pages burned, he tore out a new page, hastily scrawling out a quick note in large letters, before sticking it onto the fridge. The new message was simple, to the point...and something the new memories told him he’d done countless times before.

_Gone to Xaviers._

_Probably staying the night._

_See you tomorrow._

_Theo._

A smile turning up the corners of his lips, Theo slid the strap of the duffle over his shoulder, before he hefted the backpack onto the other one. By the time his “family” knew something was wrong, it would already be too late.

***

The casino was loud, bright and boisterous, and it was exactly what Liam pictured the height of extravagance to be.

Sure, between Heaven and Hell he’d seen sights to behold. The creation of galaxies, palaces decked out to the nines in jewels and gold. But a casino...Liam was pretty sure whoever invented these things was burning for all eternity in a pot of molten metal.

It simply baffled the fallen angel that these humans...all of them, hundreds, maybe even thousands of them were in this very building, at this very moment, losing money for the barest, slimmest chance to make more. They funneled the money into slot machines, put bets on the chance that their numbers came up in a game of cards, that a ball fell into the slot of a spinning disk with the right combination of numbers and colours.

Liam leaned against the bar, taking all of this in, eyes scanning the casino floor. The sound of some rock music was barely audible over the buzzing of machines, the sounds of slots falling into place. The machines were bright and loud, almost garish as they dared any passersby to feed their money into it, and lose it all in the process.

He sipped at his drink, letting his eyes wander. The little glass in his hand never seemed to run out of the delightfully sweet beverage he’d ordered. While he’d handed over twenty dollars to the bartender for a drink a little bigger than a shot glass, he wanted to make sure he got his money's worth.

As he sipped at the drink, his eyes landed on one of the slot machines, a young woman sitting in the stool before it. She seemed dejected, almost desperate, as she slipped another quarter into the machine and played with the controls. He watched as the slots began to roll, before stopping, coming up with nothing.

Despite the sounds all around him, the blaring music from the speakers above and the machines all around, he could hear her sobbing. He strained his hearing, listening to her sob, and stood from the bar, slowly sauntering through the crowd. He was a little tipsy, his bottomless glass seeming to give him a bit of a buzz, and making his movements sluggish, almost sloppy. As he reached the machine, the young woman stood from the stool, her arms wrapped around herself as she continued to sob. He knelt down, moving as if to pick something up from the ground, and called out “Ma’am.”

The woman didn't stop, and he strode forward, tapping her lightly on her shoulder. She jumped, and Liam frowned as a fearful look crossed her face for a moment. He put on a soft smile, holding out a hand.

“I think you dropped this ma’am” he said quietly, just loud enough to be heard over the noise.

He held out his open palm, a shiny, silver quarter in his hand.

It looked freshly minted.

“T-thank you, sir,” she said, reaching out and taking the coin from his hand. “I’m sorry, I really should be going.”

“Why don't you have another try before you leave?” Liam asked, pointing to the machine she’d vacated. It was still empty, despite all of the ones around it being full. “I noticed you weren't having much luck, but i feel like if you give it one more shot…”

He let the sentence trail off, flaring his eyes for a moment as she seemed like she would leave instead of sitting at the machine again. She did as he’d asked, finally, her shoulders dropping as she wiped at her eyes.

“I suppose one more go won't hurt,” she said, her voice barely a whisper. “What's one more loss?”

Liam smiled grimly at her, shaking her head. “You’ll never know until you try, that's my motto” he said, bring a bit of cheer to his voice.

She sat in the stool, pushing the quarter into the slot. There was a satisfying click as the machine accepted the quarter, and she pressed the buttons to get the game rolling. The slots spun and spun, the woman's eyes almost dead to the flashing lights and sounds as the slots fell into place like dominos.

One.

Two.

Three.

The machine exploded with noise, buzzers blaring, lights flashing, two loud cracks rending the air as confetti shot out of little cannons mounted on the top of the machine. The young woman's eyes lit up with delight as the screen loudly, bodly, exclaimed that she’d won the jackpot.

The two point five million dollar jackpot.

She turned to the man who’d given her the quarter she’d dropped, who’d convinced her to have one more shot, to ask him how he’d known, but...he’d disappeared. Nowhere to be found.

Liam weaved through the crowds of people, holding the hand with his drink over head so he wouldn't spill any on his shirt. People had gathered to see what the commotion was, but Liam didn't want to stick around.

He idly stood before some tables, watching games of black jack, texas holdem. He smiled as he decided to fuck with their games, flaring his eyes briefly as he watched. One man floundered when he had two aces in his hand...but three came up on the table. He got dragged out of the casino for trying to cheat. One woman kept winning big as she got full houses, royal flushes, and kept beating everyone else with better cards in their hands. She won big.

Liam circled the tables, watching, waiting, not saying a word. Every now and again, he’d work a little magic, let people win big, or lose disastrously. He let every person on one black jack table win three times in a row, until their pockets were bulging with cash. At another, they kept going over, their card counting skills no match for Liam’s recklessness. At one Roulette table, he kept jamming the wheel, in hysterics as he watched the crowd scream and scramble, eyes never once moving from the ball as it bounced around before landing.

He stopped at a Crap’s table not long after that, watching from the sidelines as one man threw a pair of dice. He’d gesture to one of the women near him, all of whom were crowded around him suggestively. As he picked up the dice for another throw, he asked one of the girls to kiss them. “For luck” Liam heard the guy say.

Liam cocked his head to the side, arms crossed over his chest as he watched the man fumble the dice in his hand, cocking his arm back and throwing them across the table. They landed, a six and a four, and the small crowd around the table cheered.

“Another win for the gentleman” the worker manning the table called out, resetting the table with the practiced ease of someone used to working the table. “Please, place any new bets.” The worker swept the dice up from the table, holding them out to the man. “Sir, these are for you.”

The man who’d just won took the dice from the workers hands, a sly grin on his face. Liam watched, his interest in causing chaos abated, for now. This man exuded charisma and...something else. Something Liam wasn't able to pick up on.

As Liam watched, the stranger slapped the asses of a few women, causing a stir of giggles through some of the crowd. Liam squinted, eyebrows drawing together. None of those giggles came from the women the man had manhandled. None of the giggles had come from any of the women near him. They all seemed nervous now.

He watched the cycle repeat itself a few times, the man picking up the dice for a fresh game, each time getting a different girl to kiss the dice, his luck coming up every time, the dice always landing on the winning numbers. The cycle continued, again and again, the man winning money every time, placing larger and larger bets, and winning more money with every roll of the dice. Liam noticed the worker slowly become flustered as each roll came up as a loss for the casino, the worker even slyly switching out the dice a couple of times, in case they had somehow been rigged. But every time, the man won.

Until he didn't.

The man picked up the dice on what would be his last game, going all in for the numbers he wanted. Whether it was the alcohol he’d been steadily drinking, or the rising pride and arrogance, or maybe a mixture of both, the man had foolishly bet every cent he’d won so far the roll of the dice. It didn't take an expert to know that that was a bad idea.

He called up one of the girls that surrounded him, a tall redhead wearing a crop top and a skirt that barely covered her ass. She did as she, and the other girls, had done countless times already, kissing the dice in his hand, before he shook them in his palm and let them loose. Time seemed to slow as Liam watched the dice fly through the air, fumbling and bouncing across the table. They knocked against drinks, knocked over chips, before coming to land halfway across the table.

“Snake Eyes” the worker called out, as the gathered crowd groaned in unison.

Liam watched, his eyes sharp, as the worker gathered the immense piles of casino chips while the man who’d been on a winning streak slowly fumed. He took a puff of a cigarette, sculled the rest of his drink, before bumming the cigarette out in the bottom of the glass.

As the crowd began to disperse, the man turned on the red head. “You dumb, worthless cunt” he spat out, spittle flying through the air, veins and tendons popping out on his neck. “You cost me my win, you fucking bitch.”

And then he backhanded her, sending the poor woman sprawling to the floor from the force of it.

The other woman gasped in surprise and shock, all of them spreading out in a half circle from the man. Only one had the guts to rush forward, kneeling on the floor and tending to the redhead, now sobbing as the man continued to hurl verbal abuse and insults her way.

Liam felt a cold, icy rage settle over him, the edges of his vision fading to red as he watched the scene fold out before him. The man had succumbed to his emotions, rage dominating his expression as Liam watched. The crowd had dispersed enough that only the stragglers had heard the slap, had heard the man begin abusing the woman he’d been flirting with moments before.

As Liam watched, the icy rage formed into a singular vision, giving him focus, something to look forward to. It told him what he needed to do.

He set down the glass of rum he’d been drinking, weaving his way through the crowd. He picked up an empty glass off of a side table while no one was looking, waving his hand over the rim, feeling the weight of the glass get heavier as it filled with amber liquid. It was a beer stein glass, and as Liam gripped the handle, he let the sharp, black talon of his thumb form.

“Ey, big guy, let's forget about her” Liam said, coming up and draping an arm across the man's shoulders. “Sure, you lost a lot...but you can always win big again.”

Liam grinned brightly at the man as he stared at Liam, a curious look on his face. Anger blazed in his eyes still, and it was all Liam needed.

“Who are you?” the man asked, cocking a brow as he craned his neck to look up at Liam.

“I’m hurt man. And here i thought i was your best bud” Liam said cheerily, faking a pout as he patted the man on the shoulder. “Have a drink, it’s on me.”

Liam shoved the full glass of alcohol into the man's hands. He took the drink without question.

“I’d pay you back, but that worthless cunt lost me some big money” the man muttered. He drank greedily from the glass, easily sculling half before continuing. “But you’re right. I can always try to win big again.” He paused as he drank from the glass again, and Liam began to direct him towards the entrance. “Hey, you wouldn't happen to have a hundred dollars i could borrow? I swear, I'll pay you back once i win some more.”

“Oh, there’ll be no need for that,” Liam said coldly, the fake joviality leaving his voice as the man drank the last of his drink. “I’ll take that” he said, taking the now empty glass from the man's slack hands.

The man blinked blearily as they continued to walk towards the entrance. He took two steps before he suddenly stumbled, his legs collapsing beneath him as he sprawled to the floor. Liam smirked as the man fell, the people around him not seeming to notice the man sprawled on the floor, being trampled on as the other casino goers seemed to refuse to notice him.

“Something...somethings wrong,” the man said, panic forming in his voice. He began to shake slightly, eyes wide, sweat pooling at his brow. He licked his lips as he said “I can't feel my legs. They wont move.”

He looked up at Liam, eyes widening a little further as he suddenly realised he didn't recognise Liam.

“You! What did you do to my drink?” The man shouted, before a sudden, shaking cough rattled him, leaving him gasping for breath.

Liam smirked coldly, his face like granite as he crouched before the hateful little man. “I simply gave you a taste of your own medicine, my nasty little friend” Liam said, flicking his hand out to show off the five, deadly talons that tipped his fingers. Each one glistened in the light of the casino floor, and Liam flexed his fingers, inspecting them. “In this case...a few drops of venom from a blue ringed octopus was yours.”

The man was shaking, his breath wheezing ass he tried to gasp for breath. Liams smirk widened, cocking his head to the side as he noticed foam forming at the man's lips.

“Why...are you...doing this? Why did...you do...this? You don't even know me” the man said, spitting out foam and saliva as he spoke.

“I know I don't know you,” Liam said, almost bored. “But you’re an abusive, alcoholic bastard who easily succumbs to temptation. Lust, Greed, Wrath. My brothers and sisters will enjoy punishing you where you go.”

Liam started the man in the eyes, staring so intently that he was able to _push_ an image into the other man's mind. An image of Liam, his wings flared, not hidden. Of Hell, and the damnation the man would suffer. Of exactly _who_ would be punishing him.

Before the man could speak, blubber his way to his death, Liam sighed. “I’m growing bored of this” He said, waving a hand. An empty glass formed in his hand, and he held a talon against the rim. A thick, clear liquid ran down the inside of the glass from the talon, pooling at the bottom. When half of the glass was full, Liam held it out to the man.

“I’m bored of this. Here’s the antivenom” Liam said, setting it down beside the man before standing.

As if realising that he was being given a second chance, the man scrambled as best he could for the glass, gulping down the liquid faster then Liam could have thought. The man even had the gall to lick the inside of the glass clean.

“Oh...did I say that was the antivenom?” Liam asked, a dark chuckle escaping his lips. “I meant that was just more venom. That was most certainly a death sentence.” 

Liam chuckled again as the man realised his mistake. Before anything could be said, Liam let his mask fall into place, letting the compulsion on the surrounding crowd fall as he let some hysteria bleed into his voice.

“Somebody get a medic. A man is dying.”

As the screaming began, and the man began to convulse on the floor, Liam crept back into the crowd. One step, he was in the casino. The next, he was walking along Hollywood Boulevard, relishing the fresh air.

He was in another bar an hour later, sipping on a Martini, savouring the strong taste when he looked up, startled. A look around the bar looking for the source of his alarm, and seeing nothing. There were no supernaturals in the bar, no one who was looking for him, wishing to do him harm.

And then he realised that the source of his alarm wasn't coming from some external source. It wasn't coming from anywhere near him at all. But some part of the bond he now shared with Theo was screaming at him that Theo was in danger. Fear and Anger and hurt rocketed through the bond they shared. It felt like Liam was in the same room as Theo, in the same room, or even in the same body, sweating fear, chest heaving as he fought down the panic.

His chest clenching tightly as he began to worry, Liam downed the rest of his drink and disappeared in the moment between one heartbeat and the next.

***

The little motel wasn't the best place Theo had seen before, of course. It was a seedy little dump, just on the outskirts of the city, surrounded by abandoned yards, old factories and warehouses. Theo was even surprised that the place was even still in business, but he supposed it was one of the places the coke and ice addicts went to to shoot up and get high, and they must pay well enough to keep them in business. He hadn't seen any cops patrolling the streets on his way here, either, and he’d seen more and more hobos and other men and women huddled around dumpster fires the closer he got to the building.

It was a squat, square, two level building set in a large U shape, with parking in the middle. The place looked like a dump, and Theo couldn't help wrinkling his nose ate the smell that surrounded it. Piss, vomit and shit. The place reeked of excrement, but it was the one place Theo knew he would be safe from the police.

But the memories were one thing, being here was another entirely. In his effort to ignore the better memories that had flooded his mind in the past month, they had become hazy, lacking certain cues that might have made Theo less likely to come here. He hadn't remembered the smell. Hadn’t remembered how derelict and dangerous this part of the city had been.

A stray thought crossed his mind unbidden, and he tried to push it aside, but it refused to disappear.

Was he really as safe here as he had originally thought?

He checked the time, noting that it was 7o’clock. It was still light outside, but it would soon darken, and it would darken quickly in the coming minutes. It would be night time before it even hit 8o’clock, and Theo was worried. He didn't normally worry, sure. It was something the Dread Doctors had made sure he _never_ did. What good was a weapon if it worried and hesitated at the last minute? But still, his thoughts became clouded with worry, and he hesitated all the same.

This place wasn't safe for him, like he’d originally thought. Either the place had always been like this, or things had changed drastically since Theo’s counterpart had last been here. But as much as the motel wouldn't be safe, being out in this part of the city come nightfall would be even more dangerous, and he didn't trust his new body to be able to withstand an attack. Not yet, at least.

He stepped into the reception area, taking note of the smoke stained interior, the peeling linoleum and the acrid, bitter stink of tobacco. He was quick and to the point as he asked for a room, paying in cash and giving a fake name. The woman who served him didn't ask for any ID, and simply took the cash from his open hand, shoving the two hundred dollar bills into the till. She closed it, but gave Theo no change.

He went to protest, but the woman smiled wickedly at him. “The extra fifty is for my silence, Asher, was it? In case any cops do come rolling around.”

Theo hefted the bag full of cash higher on his shoulder, simply nodding as he took the key and left. She may have stolen fifty dollars to buy his silence, but he wondered what she would do for an extra two grand . He shuddered as he walked out of the reception, following the directions he’d been given to his room.

As expected, it was a dingy room, one that smelled of stale piss and cum. Booze stains, or what he hoped were booze stains, littered the floor around the bed. Marks littered the wall, and Theo had to squint at them for a moment before he realised what they were.

They were bullet holes in the wall.

He shuddered, setting his bag down on the bed. He didn't want to think about what had happened in this room. He could tell the bullets had been fired in this room, that much was sure. He kicked his shoes off, sitting on the bed and unzipping the duffel he’d set down. He’d managed to conceal the money he’d left sitting at the bottom throughout the day, and had bought himself some food for his night in the motel. He pulled out a half eaten sub, biting into the now cold and slightly soggy bread, grimacing at the texture.

Once he was finished, he pulled down the blinds on the large window, and made sure all of the doors and windows were locked, before turning off the single light bulb that hung from the ceiling. Before settling down in bed, he managed to wedge the grate from the air duct opening off, slipping the duffel bag in and replacing the cover. He moved the small armchair in front of the duct in order to cover it up. He had no plans to leave for the night, but he did need to sleep. A look at the time told him it was half past eight, and he knew night had fallen by now.

It wouldn't be too bad if he had a few hours sleep, right?

He let his eyes drift closed, his breath evening out as he slowly let himself calm enough to sleep. Within moments, he was out to the world.

He woke suddenly to a loud bang. His eyes snapped open as he scrambled up from his place on the bed. Sheets tangled around his legs as he scrambled, the remnants of a nightmare and the sudden bang sent his heart racing, his pulse roaring through his ears, drowning out sound.

He tried to move, but panic seized him as the large window shattered with an ear splitting crash, a large rock flying through the fragile curtains. As glass tinkled to the ground, three figures stepped through the now empty window frame, armed with guns and rifles.

And all of them were pointed at him.


	5. Mercy

Theo froze.

He was unused to his new body, unused to the way it moved, and felt. And so he froze, paralyzed by the sudden fear of being shot. He knew he might of had a chance to fight the men off, if he’d reacted instantly. But the spike of fear had him hesitating, and that left him frozen to the bed, arms held in the air.

Theo was worried, yes. It wasn't often he had a gun pointed to his face, most likely cocked and ready to fire. The man holding it pumped the grip, almost as if he’d heard Theo’s thoughts. Now Theo knew it was cocked and ready to fire...and it was a shotgun. He knew there’d be no surviving a blast this close, even with his advanced healing. The thing would blow his head clean off, and there was no coming back from that, no matter how fast his healing was, no matter what deal he’d had with Liam.

It was around now, a full ten seconds after the men had barged into his room, that he began to regret running away.

He wasn't familiar with the feeling. He felt hollow inside, empty, but with the aching need to fill it, to make up for some wrong he’d committed. As the barrel of the gun remained steady, he gulped, staring into the void of the barrel. Would it be so bad to die now? After all he’d been through? Maybe. It would be the easy way out. The cowards way. He’d die, headless and uncaring, leaving so much behind that needed doing.

He didn't let a muscle twitch as he shook his thoughts free, throwing those dark thoughts as far away as possible. He dragged his eyes away from the shotgun barrel, up the man arms to look him in the eye.

He arched an eyebrow, glaring into the man's eyes, but otherwise said nothing.

“Where’s the money?” The man asked. He kept the gun trained on his head, his eyes locked with Theo. He was good, and seemed to be proficient with the gun. He didn't take his eyes off of Theo, which was good for him. Not so for Theo. One twitch that made him seem dangerous, and he’d lose his head.

“What money?” Theo asked simply, face blank. His voice was cold, measured, unemotional as he spoke. “You might need to be a bit more specific.”

“Are you giving me lip, boy?” The man growled. Theo would almost have thought he was a werewolf, if it hadn't been for the cloyingly human smell that filled the room because of him and his companions. “Did he sound like he was giving me lip boys?”

He directed the question to his companions, but kept his eyes locked with Theo’s the whole time. So, he was smart too. Knew not to take his eyes off his prey for even a second. The man got grunts of agreement, and he smiled darkly.

Pain flared through his nose as lights blinded him, his hand shooting up to grip at his nose as blood began flowing down his lips. The three men chuckled as Theo cursed, quickly resetting his now broken nose.

“Now, boy, we’re going to be real nice to you, if you’re real nice to us,” the man said, kneeling and setting the gun across his knees. His companions kept their guns trained on Theo. He grinned at Theo, baring crooked, near rotten teeth. “Tell us where the money is, and that's the worst that we’ll do to you.”

“And if i don't cooperate? You’ll what? Shoot out my knee caps, scoop my eyes out with melon ballers and finally kill me? For what? A couple grand in cash?” Theo shook his head as he chuckled. “You and your men must be real desperate.”

The man sighed, shaking his head disappointedly. “I told you we would have been easier on you. I told you, and you didn't listen” he said, standing. He shook his head again, and muttered, so low that Theo could only hear because of his enhanced hearing “why does no one listen to me the first time?”

And then he pulled a pistol from his waistband, leveled it at Theo’s gut and fired.

The shot echoed as Theo doubled over in pain, hand clenching his stomach tightly where the bullet had entered. Blood trickled through his fingers, staining the sheets beneath him as he groaned in pain.

“That was your only warning. You piss me off again” the man said, and tapped the pistol to his own head. “You get the picture.”

Theo groaned, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes as he lay there, gasping for breath. Every inhale hurt, as the muscles pulled at the wound. He felt his healing try to kick in, but held it at bay. He didn't want to scare these men, didn't want to make them want another reason to shoot him, just to “see how far his healing went”. He’d already had to put up with that before.

“You...you fucking shot me...as a warning?” Theo asked, letting some of the mask slip, anger coating his voice. “Who the fuck shoots as a warning?” He glared up at the man, eyebrows arching. “You know, if i bleed out and die because of this, you might never find the money.”

The man shrugged nonchalantly. “If you die, we can just raid this little room for the cash, sure. But we’re not in the business of killing. We just want the money, and if you act quickly, you might just be able to call for an ambulance. Shots to the gut are deadly, sure...but you can still survive. If you tell us where the money is.”

Theo groaned, leaning forward. The man was right. They could probably just wait until he died and find the cash without him. If they paid attention to the clues, it was simple to find the bag. But Theo didn't want to die...at least, not right now, not here, in this rundown, crackhouse of a motel. And so he did what he always did, and went on the defensive and saved himself.

He sighed, letting out the breath he’d held. “Over there” Theo said, pointing towards the armchair. “The vent behind it.”

The man who’d done all the talking so far kept his gun trained on Theo as he pointed at one of the others. “Check it” he said, turning back to Theo. “If it;s not there, i’ll-”

“I know, I know. You’ll shoot me again?” Theo asked, rolling his eyes. “Surprisingly, this isn't the first time I've been in this situation before.”

The man nodded, a sheepish grin on his face. He went to speak, but was cut off by one of his lackeys.

“There’s a bag in the vent, boss” he called out. There was a bang as he pulled the cover off, and the sound of the bag being manhandled out of the vent. The zipper sounded, and some ruffling, before an affirmative grunt. “There’s cash in here boss. Lots of it. Also a few notepads and pens.”

Theo gave the boss a sheepish grin of his own. “Had to be secretive about it.”

The boss shrugged, walking over and grabbing the duffel from his lackey. The third man, still having remained silent, kept his gun trained on Theo. The man rifled through the bag, pulling out the sketch pads, the pancils, and setting them down, almost delicately on the table.

“I appreciate men of art,” the man said, fingers brushing across the covers of the sketchbooks. “You can keep these, and the pencils.”

“Thanks, just what i wanted to hear” Theo said with a roll of his eyes.

The man snorted, but otherwise left the art stuff on the table as he rifled through the bag. “This all looks pretty legit to me” he muttered, looking up from the bag. “Alright boys, we can go now. We have what we want.”

The other two men nodded, lowering their guns as the man rezipped the bag, slinging it over his shoulder. He slung the shotgun across his back, keeping the pistol gripped in his hand as he sauntered back over to Theo.

“Now, when you inevitably call the cops and an ambulance, they’re going to ask how this all happened” the man said, motioning to Theo’s still bleeding stomach as with the pistol. “What you’re going to say to them is that you didn't see who shot you, only that you woke up to find some men going through your stuff and one of us shot you. You don't remember our faces. Don't remember our voices. You don't even remember how many of us there were. Do you understand us, boy?”

Theo groaned, the edges of his vision going black. He was losing a lot of blood. If he didn't let his healing kick in soon, he could very well die here. He might never make up for what he’d done in the past. He stopped keeping his healing at bay, letting it do it’s work.

The man reached out, gripping a fistful of Theo’s hair in his fist. He held the pistol beneath Theo’s chin, pointed upwards.

“Do you understand boy?” The man said, hot, rancid breath billowing over Theo’s face. Theo almost gagged at the smell. “I could blow your brains out the back of your skull and paint that wall red, if i wanted. But I'm trying to be a little nice to you...so why don't you tell me that you understand what I just said, so I don't have to repaint that wall, hm?”

Theo nodded his head slightly, wincing at the cold feel of the pistol beneath his chin. “I...I understand” Theo got out through gritted teeth.

“That's a good boy,” the man said, releasing his grip on Theo’s hair none too gently. “I don't want to hear that you’ve ratted on me and the boys to the pigs, alright boy?”

Theo nodded his head, and that seemed to be confirmation enough for the man this time. He stood quickly, backing away from Theo with his gun still pointed at his chest, before his legs hit the base of the window. Then he turned away from Theo, and disappeared into the night. Theo didn't particularly care what happened at this point. Didn't particularly care that the three men had gotten away, shot him and stole his money, and not particularly in that order. But he had more pressing concerns.

Like the fact that he wasn't healing.

While the wound had closed a little, it had not fully closed, and didn't seem to be closing any more. Blood still oozed from the hole, sluggishly now. He could feel his pulse begin to slow, his heart giving it’s last, desperate beats to a song that slowly died.

So this was how he went. A shot to the gut from an ordinary bullet, while being robbed for every cent he had. It seemed rather poetic that he die like this, under such ordinary circumstances. After all he’d been through, after all he’d done. All the people he’d hurt, and wronged. Only for him to die because he couldn't keep his mouth shut at the right moment.

Maybe that month with his new family had changed him a little after all.

As the darkness swarmed in to claim him, a fluttering of feathers filled the air, and an oddly familiar voice filled his ears.

“No, no, no. You’re not dying on me like this” the voice said. “Come on, let's get you somewhere safe.”

Warm arms wrapped around his shoulders, hoisting up his legs. Feeling reentered his body, warmth flooding every vein and nerve. He shook, whether from pain, or pleasure, or both. Or maybe it was just the joy of being found, the joy of hearing that oh so familiar voice again.

The voice continued to whisper sweet nothings into Theo’s ear, telling him he was safe, he wouldn't be hurt again. That he had nothing to fear. Theo didn't listen, his head so stuffy, his thoughts so slow, he couldn't pay attention to the words. Only the voice, the voice that soothed his mind. The voice that washed over him gently like the waves on a beach. It tried to drag him in, pull him close, put him to sleep.

And he did sleep. His eyes closed shut as that wonderful, beautiful voice lulled him to sleep, those arms wrapped around him comforting in their warmth. 

And as he slept, that familiar, wonderful voice filled his dreams and kept the nightmares at bay.

***

Liam paced, feeling like he was wearing a hole in the carpet. Theo had almost died on him. Theo had almost died, had run away...had tried to what? Run away and start living on the streets? Tried to turn to crime, and it had been fucked up before it ever really began?

Liam shook his head, looking over at the large bed in the corner of the room. Theo lay on top of the dark red covers, bandages around his stomach. There were spots of blood peaking through the bandages, and Liam was starting to worry. Incessantly, more likely. It seemed like Theo was going to be fine.

He walked across the open plan apartment, the light of the moon seeping in through the large windows. The lights were on in the apartment, affording Liam an amazing view of the city. They were high up above the streets, the penthouse apartment of the building Liam was in.

He supposed Baphomet had his ways about him. Liam recalled that he hadn't seen or heard from Baphomet in well over a century. No one had said that he had returned to hell, that he’d bothered to visit. Liam had a feeling that Baphomet felt outnumbered, that he refused to remain where he and the other Hundred were no longer the majority. It would certainly explain why Baphomet had enough money to buy the city outright, why he owned this apartment.

Liam’s thoughts returned to the promise he had made, but he shook his mind of them. He had more important things to worry about.

He reached the side of Theo’s bed, eyeing the tools laid out over the bedside table. He’d needed to take the bullet out of Theo before he did anything else to help the chimera. He ran his hand delicately over the tools, before picking up a pair of scissors. Gripping them in one hand, he lightly tugged at the bandages with the other, slipping on of the blades between the bandage and the skin of Theo’s stomach. Carefully, he cut away at the bandages, pulling them back as lightly as possible. If the wound hadn't closed yet, it wouldn't do to have him tear it open further just because the blood had dried to the wound.

He had nothing to worry about. The bandages pulled away easily, revealing bare, unblemished skin, only stained red from the blood. He smiled to himself as he grabbed a bucket of water and a clean cloth, returning to wipe away the blood stains. He needed to scrub a little harder then he would have liked, pressing down against what had, only an hour ago, been a bleeding bullet wound. But eventually the blood was gone, the cloth now a filthy red as Liam dumped it into the bucket. The water was now a dark red, and Liam tipped it down the drain, washing away the blood that now coated the sink before returning to the bed.

Theo was waking, and Liam was thankful for that much. He’d managed to get to him in time, managed to stop the bleeding. He’d honestly been running on instinct when he had stopped the blood, stopped the wound from closing too quickly. He sat on the bed beside Theo, gripping his thigh gently with one hand. He tried not to focus on how nice that thigh felt beneath his palm.

Theo came to quicker than he would have expected, especially with the amount of blood he’d lost. He seemed groggy, like he’d drunk enough alcohol that he was still drunk the next morning, instead of simply hungover. He blinked his eyes, wincing at the bright lights, and Liam clicked his fingers, the lights dimming in response.

“Thank you” Theo mumbled, rubbing at his temples with his fingers. “Why...why does everything hurt?” He opened his eyes slowly, still wincing a little. “Did i die?”

“No, you didn't” Liam said softly, patting Theo’s thigh softly. “I managed to save you before you died. Stopped the bleeding, managed to get the bullet out.” He pointed to the table beside the bed, indicating a glass jar. The bloody, misshapen bullet sat in the bottom. “It was a pain in the ass to dig out...I'm surprised you didn't wake up while I was doing it.”

Theo sat up, wincing a little and grabbing his side.

“Is that why it hurts to breathe again?” Theo asked, giving Liam a coy smile.

Liam chuckled, shaking his head. He patted Theo on the shoulder before standing. “You stay put. I don't want you walking around after all the blood you lost. You probably shouldn't be sitting up at all, either.”

Theo started at Liam, slightly dumbstruck, as Liam walked away from the bed. Before he’d walked too far away, Theo said something that stopped Liam in his tracks. It hadn't been anything Liam had been expecting, not at all. Had never even entertained the idea before. But instead, he simply turned around, saying “Only in your dreams, hot stuff.” And winked at Theo, before walking away.

He got to the kitchen before he softly cursed himself. Had he really just called Theo “hot stuff”? Who the fuck did that? Did humans even call people that? He shook his head, trying not to focus on it. Trying not to focus on the words Theo had spoken. What he had called him.

He wasn't that. Wasn't that to anyone, not even Theo. He’d helped him, yes. But he’d made a deal. He’d promised to help Theo, to give him a new life...and Theo had turned away from that life. That didn't mean much to Liam, but it had been the deal they had made. Theo sold his Soul for a new life, a better life. And Liam would try his best to make sure Theo stayed alive for those ten years.

He shook his head, trying his best to rid his mind of those thoughts. He’d only helped Theo because of the Deal. That was all. He couldn't deny that that was a big factor in why he’d saved Theo. But he’d be lying to himself if he said that was the only reason. He’d worried incessantly the moment he’d felt Theo was in danger, and it was a worry he wasn't used to. He barely knew the human, but he was starting to like him. He was good looking, beautiful, somewhat charming. He would be lying if he said he hadn't saved Theo just so he could look upon that raw beauty again.

He tried to focus his attention away from those thoughts as he started cooking. The smell of food wafted through the apartment, the sounds of meat sizzling on the hot pan. A pot of water boiled beside the pan, peas, beans, broccoli and brussel sprouts floating in the boiling water. Liam checked the fridge, surprised to see a large bottle of orange juice in the door. Had that been there before?

He shrugged as he pulled it out, setting it down on the bench beside the stove. He flipped the meat, loving the look of the seared meat. He let it sit there for a few more minutes, cooking the other side, as he spooned out the vegetables onto some plates. Once both pieces of meat were cooked, he served them up onto the plate too, grabbing each in hand as he walked back to the bed.

“Here you go” Liam said, setting the plate down on Theo’s lap. He seemed astonished as Liam set his own plate down on the bedside table, before heading back to grab cutlery and the bottle of juice. “This should help you. You lost a lot of blood, Theo. Too much, id say. But somehow you’re still walking and talking, so…” he shrugged, trailing off.

Theo dug into the steak Liam had cooked, taking a bite and chewing before he swallowed. “I healed though, didn't i? I don't have a wound to show for it.” His hand went down, grazing his side, as if expecting to find the circular wound.

“Just because the wound has healed, doesn't mean that your blood was restored. And you lost a lot of it, so even if it did, your healing would be slowed. It’s a miracle the wound closed by itself. I almost had to sew it shut myself” Liam said, pointing at Theo with his fork. A chunk of meat was still stuck to the end.

“Nothing new there then” Theo said, shrugging as he took another bite. When Liam didn't respond, he looked up, arching an eyebrow. “The Doctors didn't care about closing up any wounds they made. Whenever they did experiments on me, they’d just...leave me there, cut open, and let my healing do the work.”

“God, that's terrible,” Liam said, shaking his head.

“Aren't you a demon?” Theo asked. “Shit like that shouldn't bother you, should it?”

Liam paused, a chunk of meat halfway to his mouth, before he lowered the fork.

“Just because it doesn't bother me doesnt mean I cant empathise” Liam said slowly. “And besides, back home, we do it to the people who deserve it. The paedophiles, the rapists, the serial killers. The billionaires who would rather sit on their piles of money then do anything with it. Knowing that someone like you has gone through what those irredeemable bastards go through on a daily basis is sickening Theo.”

"But I am irredeemable!" Theo said, heat in his voice. "You're telling me I'm not at fault for the innocent kids I helped lure into the clutches of the Dread doctors? Are you saying that I have no reason to feel guilty for their deaths? That i-"

"I never said any of that Theo!" Liam said quietly, but sternly. There was a warning tone to his voice, one that Theo heard,and wisely shut the hell up. "I never said that you weren't guilty. That you didn't play a part. That you weren't at fault. Because I know you are guilty. That you were at fault for them being lured in. For being tortured and experimented on and eventually killed when they were failures." Liam looked up at Theo, taking a bite of meat before continuing. "A truly irredeemable soul would not feel such things. You would not feel guilt for what you did. And so you are redeemable. You know your actions were wrong, and you wish never to do that again. Am I right?"

Theo nodded dumbly at Liam's words. But something caught Theo’s attention, and he said "It doesn't matter if my soul is redeemable or not. I'm going to hell anyway just for having made that deal with you. So what's to say that I wouldn't return to doing that right now? Go out onto the street and kill a few random passersby just to make sure I go to the pit?"

Liam shook his head, wondering if he should tell Theo or not. He decided not to, and instead said "you might be going to hell in ten years time, sure. But that's only because of the deal" Liam said calmly. "And besides, I know you...well, I feel like I know you well enough to know that you wouldn't just go on a random killing spree for the fun of it. You're not a psychopath. You told me once...you've only ever killed one person. Done the deed yourself only once. Who was it again?"

Theo lowered his head staring down at his now empty plate. Might need to give him more food Liam idly thought before Theo spoke.

"Scott" he said hoarsely, soft enough that Liam had to strain his already enhanced hearing. "Scott McCall. I...I got desperate and tried to kill him..thinking that being an alpha, I would be able to escape the Dread Doctors. And guess what? I didn't even succeed. His mother, and another pack member… Mason. They managed to revive him before it was too late. So I attempted to kill him, yes. But I didn't exactly succeed."

Liam set down his cutlery, placing his plate down on the bedside table. He crossed his arms over his chest, crossing one leg over the other as he did so, and leaned back in the chair. He arched an eyebrow as he stared at Theo.

“So...the man you attempted to kill is still walking this earth?” Liam asked, the corners of his lips curling up in a devilish grin. “How does that make you irredeemable?”

Theo opened his mouth, went to say something, before closing it again. Liam could practically hear the gears ticking over in his mind. Liam let Theo think it over for a few moments, before he uncrossed his arms, leaning closer to the chimera.

“Let me tell you a little secret” Liam said, his voice low, almost conspiratorial. “I said that we only punish the worst, yes. But do you know who does get away from us?

Theo shook his head in response.

“There are a lot who don't come to hell. Everyone sins, so if everyone sinned then hell would be crammed full. No, that's not how it works. But in some cases, the people who do bad things, who in the moment believe it’s right, only to later feel guilt and remorse? They’re the ones who make it out of hell” Liam said softly.

“How is that supposed to help me?” Theo asked, arching a brow.

“Theo...you were abused” Liam said bluntly. “For almost a decade you were beaten, broken down, and remade into something those bastards could use as a weapon. You were manipulated into doing those things, manipulated into believing that what you went through was normal, when it wasn't. You went through all of that and you’re still here, today. You went through all of that, and some part of you wanted to get away. Knew that that wasn't normal.”

“Whoever thought that was normal would be lying to themselves” Theo said hotly. But there was no conviction to his voice, and Liam noted that he seemed uneasy.

“But...you went through all of that. And now you’re here, having wished for a better life” Liam continued. He kept his eyes locked with Theo’s, his voice steady. “How long did you want to get away from them?”

Theo hesitated, before hesitantly saying “Since I was fourteen.”

Liam nodded, softly smiling. “And so why now do you think that you’re irredeemable?”

Theo opened his mouth, and Liam knew he was going to deny that he was beyond redemption. But he closed his mouth again, his features becoming mournful. 

“I...i feel like i can be redeemed” he said softly, wrapping his arms around himself. He hunched in on himself, and he looked smaller. “But another part of me...the bigger part. It’s telling me that I don't deserve this. That i’m a failure, and failures don't deserve a normal life like this. Failures don't deserve to live.”

“And that's why you ran away?” Liam asked, moving to sit beside Theo. “You wanted to stay...but the louder part of you said to run. Said to get out before they realised you were a failure and kicked you out.” Theo nodded along, not saying a word. “And let me guess one more time. You wanted the chance to be a part of a better life. To be free from them...but once you were, things felt too different? Almost like your new life wasn't normal, and what you’d been through was normal.”

“Yeah, that sounds about right” Theo said softly, nodding.

Liam shifted, moving to sit beside Theo, wrapping an arm around the boys shoulder, hugging him to his side. “Theo, let me tell you now, you are not beyond redemption. You deserve redemption. You deserve a new life, you deserve to be happy and loved and cared for. You deserve to know what it’s like to be loved, what it’s like to love. To be free to do what you want, without having to look over your shoulder because the boogeyman is watching over you. Yes, you made some mistakes. But everyone does. But there are plenty of people who have done more than you, who refused to believe that they had done anything wrong, and still were redeemed of their failures.”

“But that doesn-” Theo began, but stopped when Liam pressed a finger to his lips.

“No, no, no. No more. I’ll let you think on it, okay? You’re happy to stay here for as long as you want, Theo. I promise you that.”

Liam stood, leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to the top of Theo’s temple, before standing to his full height, gathering the dirty plates in hand.

“Would you like some more to eat?” Liam asked casually, as if he hadn't just dropped a bombshell on Theo. But he also knew that treating Theo like a piece of glass about to shatter wouldn't be the right thing. Move on to other things, go on as if he hadn't said anything. He knew that Theo would want to talk soon. He wouldn't like it if Liam pushed. And so Liam would let him come to him when he needed to talk.

“Yeah...i think some more food would be nice, thanks” Theo said, wiping his eyes. “Some more food would be wonderful, thank you.”

Liam simply smiled, before walking back into the kitchen.


	6. Homecoming Part 1

Theo wouldn’t like to admit it. But staying with Liam was a lot less...interesting then Theo would have thought.

Sure, the demon walked around shirtless, his wings out and on display and often half drunk. But he had thought there would be more to it. Maybe a little more fire and brimstone, and a little less...drunk millionaire.

Which wasn't to say it wasn't a _good_ experience. For once he’d gotten used to the idea of someone treating him nicely...even if it was the demon he’d sold his soul to. Liam fussed over him like a mother hen, keeping him in bed for the better part of two days, feeding him meals high in iron and Vitamin C. If Theo hadn't known any better, he would have thought the demon was his guardian angel, keeping him safe from himself.

But that wasn't right of course. Could it?

He’d mused over that question for the past two days, and Liam’s answer to it.

_“Are you my guardian angel or something?” Theo had asked, arching a brow._

_“Only in your dreams, hot stuff” Liam had replied with a wink._

It had been an odd thing for Theo to ask. He didn't often let his thoughts free. He figured some combination of the past month with his family and the blood loss had been the cause of it, but he’d said it anyway. But did it really matter? Liam had all but confirmed that he wasn't, if his response had been anything to go by.

 _But did he?_ That dark voice said, it’s oily voice coating Theo’s mind. _Are you sure that's what you meant? Face it Theo, you could be dreaming all of this up, still in that cell with the Dread Doctors. This could all just be a part of your imagination._

Theo shook his mind free of the thoughts, that oily, dreadful feeling still coating his thoughts. But the voice was gone. Gone for now, at least. But Theo knew this was real, despite the voices insistence. He knew that you couldnt tell how a dream started, but he knew how this new life did. The blended memories, from two life times lived at the same time. Was that something that could be dreamed up? With memories as vivid as the ones that now bounced around in his skull, he didn't think it was.

“Theo? Is everything okay?” Liam asked, waving a hand in front of his face.

He shook his head, clearing his mind of his thoughts. He eyed the TV, the movie paused on a shot from a Marvel movie, he forgot which one, before turning his eyes to the demon beside him. The demon was lounging around as he normally did, shirtless and with his wings out and on display. The dark feathers glistened in the light of the evening sun, and Theo was almost mesmerised by the colours that glinted off them. Dark purple and blue mixed together, one colour overlapping the other. He loved the way the colours mixed together to make it seem like the feathers were actually black.

A throat cleared, and he pulled his attention back to Liam, he looked at him with a mildly bored expression. “Is everything okay?”

Theo nodded his head, paused, then shook his head. “Not really, no” he said finally.

He fell silent, ordering his thoughts as he tried to think of how best to say what was on his mind. He had a dozen questions, a hundred, that he wanted to ask Liam. _What was the difference between a demon and a fallen angel? What do you do, aside from punishing sinners? Why did you fall, if you are a fallen angel?_

And the big one he wanted to ask. _Did you mean it the other night?_

But he seemed to have so many questions that when he opened his mouth to ask them, the words never came. His tongue refused to move, his jaw opening and closing in a pathetic mockery of talking, before he finally snapped his jaw shut.

Liam, thankfully, stayed quiet as he tried to get his voice working again.

He realised then that it was something he liked about Liam. Over the past two days, and the month before he’d run away from his family, it had been something he’d enjoyed. Liam just...let him talk. Take his time. It was something he hadn't had while with the Dread Doctors. And even when he was with the McCall pack, often times he’d been on his toes, playing word games, saying what came to mind often without being able to think about it first.

Sure, there had been instances where he’d prepared a speech, like when he’d recalled the time Scott had helped him through an asthma attack, or when he, Scott and Stiles had all gone skateboarding. But they had been few and far between. Stiles’ paranoia, his constant questioning...Theo had felt like he hadn't been able to get a word in edgewise.

But Liam? Liam let him think. Liam let him say what needed to be said, and be done with it. He didn't care if something was “okay” to talk about. If Theo wanted to talk about a topic, they would talk about it when Theo wanted. And when he wanted to avoid the topic, Liam dropped it as easily as he would a bar of soap.

But when he opened his mouth, after reordering his thoughts twice, the question that passed his lips was one that he hadn't expected.

“Why are you here?”

Liam seemed a little taken aback by the question, and honestly? Theo was too. Because that had _not_ been what he’d been expecting to ask. Not at all. But before Liam could answer, Theo held up a hand, his mind suddenly stuck on the thought.

“I don't mean ‘here’ here” he said, slowly, letting his thoughts out. “But...here, in this city? You’re a demon, you can go anywhere you want in the world. You could go to Vegas, Macau, Monte carlo. The cities of sin, and vice and temptation. I suppose Los Angeles is the “City of Sin” so it’s just as much of a reason to stay.” He paused, taking a deep breath, and letting it out. “Why are you here...helping me? You made a deal with me. I know enough about Demon lore to know that the human making the deal never sees the demon again until the day their soul is taken. So...what makes me so special?”

He feared what kind of answer he would get. Why wouldn't he? Theo wasn't worth the attention, and Liam probably only wanted him to be healthy and happy so he could get his soul. Or he had some cruel reasoning behind wanting to help Theo. Make him a better person, love the life he has now...only for it all to be taken in a decade. He mentally prepared himself for the blow he was about to receive, but was more than a little surprised at the lack of one.

“Honestly...i fucked up. Somehow” Liam said, scratching the back of his neck.

Liam was...he was sheepish. Dare Theo say it...he actually thought Liam was a little embarrassed.

“What do you mean, Liam?” Theo asked, sitting up a little straighter.

“Well...lemme start from the beginning.”

And so Liam did. He told Theo all about how he’d gotten ordered to his brothers palace, how he’d been told to leave hell for a little while, and mingle with the humans. About how he’d come across Theo at the entrance to hell. 

“Conveniently, you’re Doctors had chosen their hideout well” Liam chuckled.

Then he told Theo about how it had been the first deal he’d ever made. How he’d made the terms with Theo, how he’d sealed the deal with the kiss and poured his magic into making the deal. How he was unable to leave the city, or even to return to Hell, because he was now tied to Theo.

It was a stunning revelation. One Theo had not been expecting. How often did the Demon you sold your soul to tell you he fucked up while sealing the deal?

Not very often, he was sure.

“So...you can't leave the city? So what would happen if I left the city?” Theo asked.

“Most likely, I'd need to follow. The dome wont let me out, and it centres on you” Liam said in answer. “I would say it would move with you too. You don't live too far out of the city, so I can't say if it does or not.” He said this last with a shrug, as if he didn't particularly care.

Theo sat there, contemplating what he’d been told. Liam was stuck here in Los Angeles, probably for the next decade. He’d have to move with Theo if he ever decided to move across the country. He didn't have many plans for the near future, let alone the next decade, so he pushed that thought aside so he could worry about it later.

“Okay” Theo said softly, nodding his head. “So...if you’re stuck here. Why don't you go out and claim more souls?”

Liam gave Theo a look, before shaking his head. “Honestly...i just want to have a good time. Lucifer doesnt know i’m stuck here, and honestly, he doesn't need to. He told me in no uncertain terms I was to be out of hell for the next decade anyway, so…” he shrugged, shaking his head. “Here it is i shall stay.”

Theo arched an eyebrow, suddenly curious. “What do you mean by ‘have a good time’?”

Liam reached out to the side table next to him, grabbing a bottle of alcohol by the neck and holding it up. It was half empty, and the amber liquid sparkled in the evening sunlight.

“Booze, gambling, a quick fuck” Liam said, raising a brow. “Plus drugs, murder and a little street violence.”

Theo nodded, letting his eyes roam up and down Liam’s body. “Well, not surprised with some of that.”

Theo wouldn't lie, he certainly found the demon before him attractive. The firm muscles that rippled beneath tan skin, red eyes that sometimes turned and icy blue. A face that seemed carved by angels with high cheekbones and a strong jaw. Theo knew it was an odd feeling. Crushing on the man who saved him? The _demon_ who’d saved him? 

But there it was. He found the demon before him attractive...but by the way Liam reacted, he either didn't notice or didn't care. He didn't know if he should have felt relieved...or disappointed in that knowledge.

“Yes, I suppose some of it is” Liam said with a smirk. “Of course, all of this only works when I want it to work. So if i don't want to get drunk.” He shrugged, grinning wolfishly at Theo. “Even if i do...it takes a lot for me to get drunk.”

Theo idly remembered that Liam drank...well, only alcohol, now that he noticed. The demon didn't seem to need the basic necessities, didn't need to eat any food or drink water. He _had_ seen Liam eat. Almost every meal he cooked for Theo, he cooked another for himself. But he only ever seemed to drink alcohol of some kind.

“Okay...so if that's why you’re stuck here, and seem happy to stay” Theo said, turning back to the Tv. He tried not to let his crushed hope be shown to Liam. Why had he dared to hope that he’d be any special to Liam?

“Is something wrong, Theo?” Liam asked, setting down the bottle of alcohol.

Theo ignored the demon for a moment, fingers dancing on the back of his phone, before he unlocked it, digging up his photos. He scrolled through the one’s he’d taken in the last month, before settling on one that had been taken when he had been told he was fully healed.

He stared at that photo, thoughts wandering. It was a picture of his new family. His mother and father, with him and his brother. The four of them were all...happy? Was that what he looked like when he was happy? Yes...it had been ages since he’d actually been happy. It had been so long before that night that he had forgotten what it was like to be happy.

And he’d been scared, hadn't he? It’s why he had run away. Why he had left his family, and thought it would be a smart decision to live on the streets. He’d been scared...and felt like he had been unworthy of that happiness.

But looking at that picture now...all he felt was longing. He wanted to be with them. Wanted them to know he was safe. That he was okay, and that he would be coming home soon. Were they worried for him? Would they be out searching the streets tonight, knowing he might be out there somewhere?

Did they think he was dead in a ditch somewhere?

Theo felt tears prickling at the corners of his eyes, before he wiped his eyes clean. He looked up at Liam, giving the demon a watery smile.

“I think I want to go home” was all he said.

***

Home.

The word echoed in Liam’s ears all night. That watery smile, the way Theo seemed both relieved and sad searing itself into Liam’s memory. Yes, Theo wanted to go home. Hadnt that been why Liam had helped him in the first place? He’d helped Theo get away from the dread doctors. Helped him after he’d gotten shot. Had been looking after him for these last few days.

So why did he feel sad?

Hadn’t that been the goal? To get Theo believing he was worthy enough that he wanted to be loved, wanted to be with his new family?

Liam screamed as he threw a punch at the punching bag. His fist hit the heavy bag with a thump, setting the bag swinging on it’s chain.

If that had been the goal, why did he feel so empty now? He wanted Theo to be happy. Wanted Theo to be loved.

But didn't he have that here?

Liam’s thoughts reeled as he continued dancing around the bag, sending punch after punch at it. He felt like every punch, every kick, was like a punch to his own gut.

_Home. Home. Home._

No...Theo didn't feel at home here, did he? He only saw Liam as his captor. His _owner_ . Liam shivered at the thought. He didn't like that word. He was no _owner_ , no. Theo was mistaken. He had to be.

Hadn't Liam thought he saw something in Theo, just for a moment? Something like desire? Liam didn't know, wasn't sure. How could he be? He wasn't exactly an expert on the matter. He wasn't an incubus, couldn't read volumes in the way a single look was conveyed. No, no he couldn't. But he had been so sure…

Liam shook his head, stopping for a break. His chest heaved, though it was useless. He didn't feel the exertion he’d felt, didn't feel the need for air. But he _was_ in a public gym, and at least knew how to keep himself hidden. Knew how to show that he wasn't some near divine being.

So Theo wanted to go home? He’d let him go. Liam knew it would be hard for him, knew he wouldn't like it. Theo probably wanted nothing to do with him after this. He probably hadn't wanted anything to do with Liam since they’d sealed the deal.

Liam’s mind wandered to that moment, remembering it. The kiss had been...it had been wonderful. He’d almost say it was heavenly, but not quite. Theo was a good kisser. And Liam had not been able to take his mind off that moment.

Theo was a good kisser...and Liam wanted to kiss him again.

Was that normal?

Liam almost disappeared right then and there, heading to Astaroth for help, but managed to keep up appearances. He could wait a few more minutes, couldn't he?

He sauntered through the gym, heading straight out of the building and onto the street, not caring to wash up. He hadn't brought much with him, except for the clothes on his back. But he was able to change his clothes with a simple wave of his hand. So did it really matter if he had clean clothes with him?

Between one step and the other, his clothes changed. From the sweaty, almost hastily chosen workout clothes he’d been wearing, he now wore pressed slacks, shirt and a suit jacket. On the next step, he was walking down a different street, three blocks away.

He had agreed to Theo’s request, of course. He had been working on the humans insecurities and fears, and Theo now needed one final step. And Theo knew that. Liam knew that. And he wasn't about to step in the way of Theo becoming a better person, even if he felt...what? Hollow? Empty?

No. He shook his head of those thoughts. No, he wouldn't hold Theo back. Wouldn't hold the human back on his healing. Liam would feel like shit, sure. But he was immortal. They said that time heals all wounds...he supposed there was always a chance to try it out.

He stepped into the line for the pub, but didn't have to wait long. One of the bouncers at the door recognised him, motioning him forward, to the complaints of the rest of those in line. Liam simply smirked as he nodded his head to the bouncer, the groans of annoyance cut off by the door closing.

Music blared loudly through the loud speakers, and the smell of liquor, sweat and sex filled the air. Liam wrinkled his nose at the smell, but otherwise just weaved his way through the grinding, dancing crowd. He needed to find Astaroth. He needed to find answers.

It was simple enough to find her, of course. A set of stairs, carefully hidden but expertly guarded, let him up onto the overhead balcony that sat over the bar. It gave good views of the dance floor, and the rest of the club too, but Liam wasn't interested in that. He was let up the stairs, the bouncer clearly well aware of his arrival and his intentions, and out onto the balcony.

The view he found was that of a couch. The back of one, to be precise. Liam circled the couch, noticing that it was sitting on top of a slightly raised dais.

Astaroth, of course, sat on the couch, her legs curled up as he back and head rested on a mountain of pillows. Three girls sat around and on the dais, in various states of undress, all with looks of pleasure and delight on their faces. A fourth girl sat on the dais right below Astaroth, a bowl of grapes in her lap. As Liam watched, the girl plucked one from the bowl with delicate fingers, lifting it to her mistress's lips. Astaroth sucked the grape between her lips with a soft _pop_ , one Liam was unable to hear due to the noise of the club.

“Welcome, brother” Astaroth said with a smile, eyes gleaming in the light of the club. “How can I help you today?”

“I need some...advice” Liam said carefully, measuring each word with care. “You know my situation. You know what's happened. And i need some advice.”

“Oh?” Astaroth asked, a smirk curling at her perfect red lips. “And what kind of advice would you like from me today?”

Liam eyed the four girls on the dais, before looking back at Astaroth. “I’d rather talk to you alone, Astaroth” Liam said dryly. He paused, before adding, “Without your harem overhearing.”

“Oh, you spoil sport” Astaroth said, waving a hand. “But...if it’s what you request, then so be it.”

She uncoiled herself from where she was on the couch, leaning down and kissing the girl who had been feeding her grapes full on the lips.

“Thank you, Katia. You’re treatment of me has been wonderful tonight” she said softly, before straightening. “Thank you all of you, girls. I’ll be back soon, once my brother here has his curiosity sated.”

“Thank you” Liam said softly, giving a shirt bow to the girls still arrayed across the dais. “I shouldn't take my sister from you for very long.”

Katia nodded softly, but the others simply ignore him, too blissed out to care. Astaroth motioned to him to follow her, and Liam did. She led him through a door across from the one he’d entered from, followed her down a short corridor and through another door. As it shut, the noise from the club stopped altogether. Almost immediately Astaroth rounded on him, a stern look on her face.

“What have you done now?” She asked with a long suffering sigh.

“I haven't done anything,” Liam said, holding his palms up as he shrugged. “I promise.”

Astaroth sighed, clucking her tongue. “Dude, you really need to practice lying...especially to another Demon. I had Baphomet come to me about your current predicament, wondering if it was news to me.”

“And?” Liam asked, curious.

“And, you shouldn't have told him what had happened Liam” Astaroth said, burying her face in her palms. “You more than anyone knows how much he hates you, and the other fallen like you. He would do anything to undermine you. You should be grateful that he came to me first, Liam. I made him swear not to reveal the information he shared with me to anyone else.”

“Sorry” Liam said softly, shoulders hunched. “I just panicked. And he’d said that he was the King of Los Angeles. So going to him seemed like the best thing to do...considering the circumstances.”

Astaroth scoffe, shaking her head. “He’s only king of his gang of demons. He’s convinced himself and a few of the lesser demons that he owns the city. Liam...you should know better than that.”

Liam sighed, shrugging. “Not much we can do now” he said glumly. “How many lesser demons does he have under his command?”

A lesser demon, Liam knew, was a human soul that had been tormented and flayed in the depths of hell for centuries. Most came from that category of humans Liam had said were “beyond redemption”, but were very rarely let out of the pits that they spent their suffering in. It was curious that Baphomet had managed to get some up to the surface.

“I don't know much, Liam. But my best counts seem to be at about” she trailed off, looking skyward as she mentally counted. “Something like three hundred?”

Liam scoffed, shaking his head. “How did he get so many out of the pit? They’re held on very tight leashes.”

“You’re guess is as good as mine” Astaroth said with a shrug. “He somehow managed to get three hundred of the most dangerous creatures on earth up to the surface. No one knows how, and no one knows exactly where all of them are. It’s just a matter of time before something goes wrong. Baphomet might think he’s as powerful as the Morning Star, but he isn't.”

Liam frowned, leaning against the wall as he pondered her words. This certainly seemed like it was a problem. Of course it was, but what was he going to do? Before Liam could say anything, Astaroth spoke again.

“So what was it that you needed my advice for, Li?” she asked, folding her arms across her chest.

Liam sighed, shaking his head. “I...I don't know what to do about Theo.”

She cocked her head to the side, curious. “Who’s Theo? I don't know anyone by that name.”

“He’s the human i made a deal with. The reason i’m stuck in the city” Liam said. “Well...he’s not entirely human, though.”

“What do you mean by ‘not entirely human’?”

“He’s a werewolf” Liam said simply. “And a werecoyote. He wasn't born, he wasn't bitten. He was...created, as far as I can tell.”

Astaroth’s eyes narrowed as she looked at him. “He was...created? How?”

And so Liam explained what Theo had been through. What he’d done as a child, and what the Dread Doctors had put him through. How they’d carved him up and then put him back together to make the perfect weapon. How Theo had come out of the other side and begged for a second chance, to be given one by Liam.

He didn't tell her the whole story, though he wanted to. He so desperately wanted to say something, anything...but he kept his mouth shut on the matter. It wasn't the time nor the place for that conversation.

When he’d finished, Astaroth remained silent, considering Liam’s words. When she spoke, she said “You like him...don't you? You have feelings for him, don't you?”

She said it simply, bluntly. But the words felt like a knife to the gut, and all Liam could do was nod his head in response.

“Aww sweetie, there's nothing wrong with that,” she said, walking across the room and kneeling beside him. She wrapped an arm around his shoulders, giving him a supportive hug. “You’re not the only one who fell for the people they made deals with.”

Liam locked eyes with her, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. She...she knew. She knew what he’d done, didn't she?

She seemed to sense his sudden understanding, and she shook her head. “Don't worry, Li. I won't tell anyone. You’re not the only one.”

Her eyes seemed to turn distant, eyes turned to the door they’d come through. Something in Liam’s mind clicked into place, and he suddenly knew.

“Katia? It’s Katia, isn't it?” Liam asked softly.

Astaroth nodded her head slightly, eyes never leaving the door. “Yeah, she is” Astaroth said after a moment. “She was being abused by her husband. He cheated on her, treated her like shit. She begged for help, but the authorities didn't listen.” She took a shuddering breath, and Liam realised she had tears in her eyes. Had he ever seen another demon cry? “He was a police officer, so whenever she called the police, they refused to listen. Kept saying she shouldn't be making prank calls and hung up on her.” Astaroth shook her head, anger flickering through her eyes. “One day she was so beaten she had enough. He had left her alone, to go cheat on her probably, after beating her so badly she probably would have died. She summoned me, using her own blood. She drew a pentagram in her _own blood_ , and summoned me.”

“You don't have to continue Astaroth” Liam said softly, but she shook her head.

“No, no, i think i should continue” she said quietly, but firmly. She took another deep breath, and seemed to calm down a little. “She summoned me, and asked for almost the same thing Theo asked you. Freedom from her current life. The death of her husband. So I gave it to her. I gave her the freedom she longed for. Gave her the death of her husband.” She eyed Liam sideways. “He hit an oil patch on the road, and he swerved into an oncoming truck. Quicker than I would have liked for the bastard...but it didn't put suspicion on her either.”

“And now she’s here, safe with you?” Liam asked, a smirk on his lips.

“I didn't force her here” Astaroth said. “I didn't convince her of anything. She...eventually found me. Wanted to work for me. And...well, she initiated everything, to be quite honest. She wanted _me_...so I gave myself to her.” Astaroth sighed, a smile tilting her lips upwards. “But that's not what you want, is it? You want to tell him yourself, bring it up yourself. But something’s stopping you, isn't it?”

Liam nodded, but didn't say anything. He didn't know how he could word his thoughts any way.

“Tell me...how did you seal the deal?” Astaroth asked instead.

Liam eyed her, but said “I kissed him. Like you told me.”

Astaroth laughed, a high, breathy tone that filled the air with joy. “You kissed him? And what if he didn't want that?”

“You’re the one that told me to do that, if i ever made a deal with a human.”

“I didn't mean...everyone Liam” Astaroth said. “I seal the deal with a kiss because i only make deals with pretty girls. And i like kissing pretty girls. You could have just shook his hand, or pressed your hand to his chest. It doesn't really matter _how_ you do it, to be honest.”

That twinkle in her eyes told Liam that she had done exactly what he had with Katia. And that she had no regrets.

“So...what would you suggest I do?”

“Simple. Tell him. Tell him how you feel, how you want him” Astaroth said. “If you don't...you’re going to be upset.” She smirked at him, before saying “And I don't want to see my favourite brother crack a tantrum because he wouldn't let his feelings be known.”

Liam chuckled, before falling silent. It stretched out between them for a long while before Liam said “When do you plan on telling her?”

“Soon” Astaroth said. “When it feels right, i suppose. I’ve done it before, you know? Each time is different. But each time...you just know. You know when it’s right to tell them.” She looked at Liam, a supportive look on her face. “I’m here for you, whenever you need some help, okay?”

“I know. Thank you” Liam said, giving her a one armed hug. “I hope things go well with you and Katia.”

“Same here for you and Theo, dude” Astaroth said with a smile. “I hope things go well. I know they will.”

“Thank you” Liam said as he stood, offering a hand for her. She took the offered hand, and he hauled her up onto her feet.

He followed her back out into the main part of the club, to the balcony he’d found her on. Katia sat on the couch, picking at the bowl of grapes as she waited, cross legged. Astaroth practically beamed once she saw Katia, and strode forward, embracing the young woman and kissing her passionately. Liam averted his gaze, looking out over the crowd.

“You’re more than welcome to stay for a song or two, you know” Astaroth said, from where she and Katia stood.

“I know I am” Liam said with a smile. “But i think i’ve got some more important things to worry about tonight then partying.”

Astaroth nodded, her eyes sparkling with mischief. “You go and talk to your boy, Liam. I’m sure things will go well.”

Liam went to nod his thanks to Astaroth, before a searing pain flared through his chest. He gripped his chest tightly as pain flared through his chest. The pain disappeared almost as soon as it appeared, but he was left kneeling on the ground, chest heaving as he gasped for breath.

Astaroth was at his side in a moment, hands gripping his arm as she helped him to his feet.

“Is everything okay?” She asked softly. “What happened?”

“I...i don't know” Liam said, rubbing at his chest. His extremities felt numb, and his fingers tingled as he soothed the pain in his chest. “Something...something is wrong.”

Astaroth arched a brow, but didn't say anything. Her eyes conveyed the question Liam desperately didn't want asked.

_Is it Theo?_

Fear shot through Liam, almost as powerful as the pain. If Theo was okay, he didn't particularly care about the pain he had just endured. But if Theo was in trouble...if the pain had been caused because of something that had happened to him.

“I need to go...now,” Liam said, struggling to walk away from Astaroth. She gripped his arm tightly in one hand, shaking her head when he looked back at her.

“You’re not going on your own, Liam,” she said. “I’m coming with you.”

“Are you sure?” he asked. She nodded her head enthusiastically in response.

“Yes. I want to help you. And you seem worried that-”

“Don't...not yet” Liam hissed out through gritted teeth. But nodded his head at her too. “You can come, if you want. Just...hold on tight.”

She nodded, gripping his arm tight enough to dig her nails into the flesh of his arm. A soft pop echoed in their ears as they disappeared from the club, appearing in the hall just outside of Liam's apartment.

Immediately, he noticed something was wrong. The door hung loose on it’s hinges, deep claw marks gouging into the wooden frame. Liam gulped, knowing that those claw marks couldn't be any good. He locked eyes with Astaroth for a moment, before nodding gravely.

He took the lead as he stepped through the open doorway, eyes gazing out over the mess. The couch was overturned, the tv was smashed, lying on the floor. One of the shelves had been thrown across the room, landing on the other side, part of the wall caved in where it had hit.

Theo took this all in, and more, before stepping into the apartment again. If Theo was still here, what kind of state would he be in? Would he be alive? Dead? Worse?

He couldn't bring himself to think about that. He couldn't think of what that would be like.

He strode through the room, stepping over smashed plates, broken pieces of wood and furniture. A sense of dread slowly began to fill him as he stepped further and further into the room. The door to the bedroom was a jar, a hole smashed through it. Liam almost couldn't bring himself to look through the hole, let alone open the door and step inside.

Astaroth did it for him. She pushed him aside, gripping the handle and tearing the door off of its hinges, flinging the wood to the side and stepping in. Liam followed behind her, eager and terrified at what he might find.

But there was nothing. No Theo, no body. Liam searched the room, checking every where he could. Under the bed, in the cupboards, in the bathtub. But still nothing. It was almost as if Theo had disappeared from the apartment.

Deep inside, Liam knew Theo had not left willingly.

“I can't find him” Liam said softly, shaking his head. “I can't find him anywhere.”

He growled, eyes flashing as he slammed a fist into the wall in frustration. Cracks radiated out from where his fist hit the wall, spider webbing out across the plaster.

“Liam, we’ll find him” Astaroth said softly, laying a gentle hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off, but she persevered. “Theo is going to be okay Liam. We’ll find him, i know we will.”

Liam’s shoulders slumped, and he shook his head. “We can't be sure of that, Astaroth. How can we be so sure about him still being alive?”

Astaroth sighed, shaking Liam’s shoulder. “You can be such an idiot at times” She said with a huff. “There's one thing you’re missing, doofus. What's that?”

Liam let his eyes wander over the trashed apartment. Bits of broken wood and china littered the floor, the stuffing from the couch ripped out and thrown about. Liam realised what was missing a moment later.

“There’s no blood” Liam breathed out.

Something akin to hope blossomed in his chest as he looked out over the apartment. There was _no blood_ . Meaning Theo was taken from the apartment _alive_.

“There’s still a chance we can get him” Astaroth said, grinning at him softly. “There's still a chance.”

“If we have a chance, we have to take it, don't we?” Liam asked, hope filling his voice.

Astaroth nodded her head in agreement, a soft smile on her face. “If we have hope, we can only keep on searching for him.”

Liam smiled at her in thinks. He wrinkled his nose as the scent of something rotten reached his nostrils.

“Does something smell off to you?” He asked, turning to go look for the source of the smell.

“No, i don't think-” Astaroth said, before she cut herself off. “Wait, something does smell off.” Liam could hear her sniffing at the air. “Almost smells like home.”

“Home?” Liam asked, taking another whiff of air. It dawned on him that the scent was familiar. “It smells like sulphur, doesn't it?”

“Yeah, like home” Astaroth insisted. Liam looked up at her, where she stood frozen to the spot. Liam opened his mouth to ask what was wrong, when her face turned pale, a worried look on her face. “Now...odd question. But why would an apartment thirty floors up smell like the deepest pits of hell? And second question-” she lowered her voice to a whisper “-did we search the apartment to see if we were alone?”

Liam raised a hand as if in objection, but faltered. They _hadn’t_ searched the apartment, had they? They’d just run forward, searching for Theo. They hadn't checked to see if there was anything still in the apartment with them.

As if in answer, a growl echoed through the apartment, loud and thunderous. The floor shook with the sound, and Liam gulped at the sound. He eyed Astaroth, before turning back to the direction of the sound.

“That doesn't sound too good” Astaroth said, softly, voice barely a whisper. A thump, like a foot step, echoed, followed by a dragging sound. “Oh, that really doesn't sound good.”

The dragging sound echoed through the apartment as a dark form slid across the opening of the doorway, it's large, ominous silhouette blocking out the light from the other side. It stepped through the doorway, not caring that it’s large shoulders were too broad for the door frame. Wood creaked and groaned, before finally cracking under the sheer pressure of the beast before them.

In the light, it didn't seem so ominous, but it still seemed like something out of a dark gods nightmares. Tall and muscular, it’s pale skin covered in fine scales, it looked almost human. Except for its head. Reptilian in shape, it’s nose was flat, almost open slits in it's face that flared as it breathed in deeply. It’s lips were missing, revealing pale, rotting, blood stained teeth. As Liam watched, it ran a pointed tongue across it's sharp teeth. The eyes were all black and slitted, except for the iris, which was a bright, vivid yellow, stark against the black of the rest of the eye.

“This...is definitely not good” Liam said, taking a step back.

That lipless mouth seemed to stretch into a grotesque smile, flicking it’s hands out to either side. Long, thick talons jutted out of its fingers. Liam looked over at Astaroth, who had a wicked gleam in her eyes. She almost seemed excited for the coming fight.

“Shall we take it on together?” Liam asked, holding a hand out. A flame burst from his palm briefly, only to disappear just as quickly as it had appeared, revealing a silvery-gold sword. Steam billowed off the blade as Liam leveled it at his side.

“You bet your ass we will, Li” Astaroth said, a mighty hammer appearing in her hand. “You can count on me.”

“Good” was all Liam said, as he turned to the horror before them. “Hey fuck face, over here.” He yelled, as he launched a stream of flame towards it.

And then all hell broke loose.


	7. Fight of the Fallen

Theo woke groggily, eyelids feeling like they were tied down by weights. He tried to move from where he lay...but found he couldn't move his arms. He managed to open his eyes, most of his surroundings blurry. His vision swam, and the back of his head throbbed with pain.

Ah, he’d been knocked out. Not a pleasant feeling.

He fought with the nausea that made his stomach roil, swallowing down bile as it threatened to come out. He struggled to move, but something kept him bound. He realised that he wasn't laying down at all, but instead standing up. Looking down, vision clearing slightly, he realised that he was tied up to a pillar.

“Oh, so he wakes. Fucking finally” a voice called out. Theo heard footsteps against stone, the sound echoing through a cavernous chamber. Theo looked around, trying to look for the source of the voice, taking in his surroundings. It wasn't often he got knocked unconscious, and tied to a pillar after all.

“Where am i?” he asked, voice rough. He couldn't seem to remember how he had gotten here. He’d been packing a bag of clothes, ready to return back home...and the last thing he’d heard was a door opening. He’d thought it was Liam returning from...wherever he had been. Clearly, it hadn't been Liam.

A chuckle echoed through the chamber, dark and hollow. There was no joy in that sound, and Theo couldn't help but flinch back from it. It only reminded him of the Dread Doctors.

“You, my dear, dear friend” the voice said, the sound rebounding and echoing off the stones. “You are now under my care.”

Shiny black shoes entered Theo’s range of vision, and he looked up. His eyesight sharpened as a dark haired, dark eyed male stepped into view. His sharp features screamed violence, and Theo couldn't help but suppress that shudder of fear. It was similar to when he’d first met Liam, that instinct that had tried to overtake him, make him run in the other direction, to just _get away_. He’d gotten used to Liam’s presence, his inner wolf and coyote enjoying the power that radiated off of the fallen angel.

But this was something else entirely. It was darkness and death and decay. Violence, tortue and betrayal all wrapped up into one with a nice bow on top. Theo recoiled as the man before him reached up, stroking a line down his face with a sharp claw tipped finger.

This man was a literal monster...and Theo was his prisoner.

“There's no need to struggle, friend,” the man said. His smile revealed sharp, pointed teeth. “You’re safe with me, I promise. No harm will come to you.”

“And how can I trust you?” Theo asked, fighting against his restraints. “Who are you, any way?”

The man smiled, taking a step back and giving Theo a short bow. “My name is Baphomet, friend. One of the Fallen Hundred who were cast out of heaven. I am an acquaintance to your captor.”

Theo cocked his head inquisitively. “My...captor?” he laughed, shaking his head. “Aren't you my captor?”

The mans dark eyes darkened even more, his grin turning to a frown.

“No” Baphomet said with forced calm. His nostrils flared as he breathed in deeply. “No, I am not your captor. Merely your saviour. Liam is your captor, is he not? Is he not the one you sold your soul to?”

Theo shrugged, as much as he could in the tight restraints. “I suppose...when you look at it like that, sure. But a deals a deal. And you don't get something for nothing now, do you? I’ve made my peace with the deal, and that's what matters.”

And it wasn't a lie, he realised. He hadn't lied once. He’d fought so hard to get away from the Dread Doctors, fought so hard to be free of them, that he hadn't once thought about what he would do after leaving. And while he hadn't thought much about what he would do with his new life, his freedom...he didn't care about the time limit. He was happy with it, if he were honest. Less time with family, sure. But it meant that he could cherish the good things that did happen to him, that he could be happy with what he did have. Sure, he’d have a death sentence looming over him for the next ten years, but he’d already had that with the Dread Doctors, hadn't he? It wasn't much different now, only he got to enjoy the time he had before he died.

He almost looked forward to it. Almost.

Baphomet growled in warning, curling his hand into a fist. “Oh, really? And here I thought I was being nice, freeing you from your deal.”

Theo scoffed, shaking his head. “Why would you do that? You don't know me. You don't know anything about me!”

Thin lips turned upwards into a cruel smile. “Oh, but i know everything about you, Theodore Raeken.”

Ice shot through Theo as his name left those lips. Fear struck him to the core as the demon slowly began circling the pillar.

“Born to Marissia and Karl Raeken, you were the second born of two children” Baphomet said, leaving Theo’s sight. The chimera looked around as he talked, taking in his surroundings. Not much, just black stone and a large brazier in the center of the chamber, a fire burning in it. “You killed your sister when you were eight years old, and for what? So you could be turned into a monster? Doesn't seem very brotherly like, does it?”

“Shut up” Theo said, the memory of that night floating to the surface of his mind. “You don't know anything about that night.”

He scrunched his eyes up, trying to fight against the images that flooded his mind. How he and Tara had been playing when the Doctors had shown up. How he’d pushed Tara a little harder then he would have needed, and she fell into the ravine, breaking her leg.

He shook his head as tears pooled in his eyes. He’d pushed her, but the Doctors had made him watch. Watch as she’d begged for his help, as she slowly succumbed to the cold. He couldn't help but shudder at the memory of that night. The cold that had seeped into his bones as he’d merely watched and waited.

“It’s not...how you think it is” Theo growled out through gritted teeth. His eyes flashed a dull gold, his fangs bared through parted lips. “There is more to that then you know.”

“I don't really care, to be quite honest” Baphomet said, waving a hand impatiently. “I do love how you humans get so worked up over everything.”

He chuckled, shaking his head. Theo growled at the sound, his inner animals whining at the noise. They didn't want to be here, but he couldn't escape.

Deciding that it would be best to find out why he was here, Theo asked “What did you do to Liam?”

Baphomet grinned darkly, smile widening predatorily. “Oh, wouldn't you like to know about that buffoon” the demon said, steepling his fingers in front of him. “He’s probably fighting one of my minions as we speak. Could be dead for all I know.”

Theo growled, throwing himself against the chains, but it was no use. They refused to budge. Baphomet tsked, shaking his head. He snapped a finger, and the chains pulled him back, coiling around him and the pillar.

“For all I know, he could still be alive” Baphomet said, turning from Theo. “I did leave him a little message, after all. I wanted to see him when he found you broken.”

“You sick fuck” Theo managed to get out. The chains coiled around him were constricting his breathing, and it took a lot out of him to say more than a few words. “You’re a monster.”

“Oh, I know” Baphomet said, waving a hand behind him as he began walking off. “I just don't care. Toodles, human. I’ll be back before you realise i’m gone.”

Baphomet disappeared in a flash of light...and that's when pain racked Theo’s body.

***

He hung from chains as thick as his wrist, body suspended in the air over the large brazier. His skin had burnt and blistered from the heat, but they would heal in time.

Time? What was that? How long had he been like this? Hours? Days? Down in this constant darkness, the brazier the only source of light, Theo had no way of telling how long he’d been stuck here, tortured relentlessly.

But he was being tortured by a demigod. A few hours, maybe a few days had passed on earth. But how would he know if time had been altered? He could have been tortured in here relentlessly for centuries.

What baffled him though was the why. Why did Baphomet want his soul?

Was it because he was redeemable? Was it because Baphomet liked breaking the souls that passed through his hands?

Theo could believe them both. But he had been given answers to neither of them. Maybe he’d find out, maybe he wouldn't. He didn't particularly care anymore if he did.

A tongue of flame licked upwards, almost whip like, and lashed across Theo’s chest and stomach. The skin sizzled and burned, the scent of melted flesh filling his nostrils.

The pain became too much and he blacked out.

***

Water splashed across his face, and he jolted awake, the sudden cold making his bare flesh break out in goosebumps. His teeth began chattering in his skull from the sudden cold.

“So, are you ready to give in?”

 _This again_ Theo thought, mentally rolling his eyes.

He must have said it outloud, as a shock of electricity shot through him. His fingers shook, muscles clenching and unclenching as the shock was held on for longer then was necessary. When it was let go, he slumped in the seat, steam rising off of him. Aftershocks shot through his body as the main shock wore off, his hands shaking.

“I’ll ask again,” the voice said, and Theo looked up, seeing Baphomets smug grin through the dim light. “Are you ready to give in?”

“Like hell i am” Theo said, anger flaring through him. His eyes glowed, but his fangs refused to descend.

“No?” Baphomet asked, smile turning cruel. A click sounded through the room, followed by a few more. “Shall I turn this up again?”

Inwardly, Theo shouted his defiance, but outwardly Theo simply shrugged, a smug grin of his own on his lips. “Why don't you go ahead, Baph. I'm sure i can take it.”

The glowing tip of the metal rod was like a beacon in the darkness. Theo watched as the tip slowly descended, coming to the edge of the pool of water.

“You can always give in, end the pain” Baphomet said, genuine worry in his voice. “You just have to say it.”

“Never” Theo bit back in reply.

The glowing tip touched the edge of the puddle, and Theo saw stars.

***

Theo groaned as he woke once again, tied back to the pillar. The dark stones of the cavern seemed gloomier than usual, and Theo shuddered as the flames in the brazier seemed to grow and dim wildly. One moment, it seemed on the edge of losing control. The next, it looked like a soft breeze would gutter the flames.

But they never seemed to go out. And he feared what might happen if the light did go dark.

“I’m surprised with you” Baphomet said, and Theo jumped. He turned his head, eyeing off the Demon as he leaned against the pillar across from him. “You are a lot stronger than I would have thought.”

“Yeah, a life of torture will do that to a person” Theo bit back. “What you did was child's play compared to the Dread Doctors.”

The fire in the centre of the room grew as Baphomets anger rose. The light grew stronger, the growing strength revealing the domed roof the pillars supported. Dark mosaics studded the top of the dome, depicting horrible acts dreamed up by some dark creatures.

Theo supposed it was that same creature he now conversed with.

“You’re not very good at torture, though...are you?” Theo asked, unable to stop the words from leaving his lips. “What’s the routine? Burn, electrocute and drown? Maybe with a side of flaying? The Dread Doctors had it all down pat. They knew how to come up with some truely horrific ways to torture someone. I suppose it’s in the name. They are the _Dread_ Doctors, after all.”

“Enough!” Baphomet shouted, and fire in the brazier growing higher, licking at the roof. “I have had enough of your insolence.”

“Isn't insolence when one of your followers disobeys an order?” Theo asked, arching an eyebrow.

Baphomet screamed his rage, dashing forward and slamming his fist into the giant stone pillar Theo was tied to. A crack echoed through the room, and rock and rubble tumbled to the floor.

Amidst the noise, Theo heard a dull boom echo through the cavern.

He cocked his head to the side, thinking he’d misheard something, but Baphomet made no notice of it. Instead, Theo turned his head to the side, taking in the damage Baphomet had cause. A hole roughly the size of Theo’s head was now missing from the side of the pillar, a pile of rocks now sitting at the base of the pillar.

“If you do not cooperate, that will be what happens to you” Baphomet said, panting furiously.

“Or what? You’ll kill me? I think a punch like that would certainly do the job” Theo snarked back, a smile on his face.

As Baphomet inhaled deeply, eyes blazing with fury, another dull boom echoed through the cavern again. Baphomet seemed to take no notice of the noise, but Theo did.

Baphomet seemed either unaware...or uncaring of the noise. By the way he seemed relentlessly focused on Theo...Theo wasn't sure what to make of it.

The boom sounded again, this time heavy enough and close enough to send dust falling from the roof above, staining the demons priceless suit jacket. There was a fire in his eyes, one of fury and rage...but one of worry and concern.

Someone was coming...someone was coming for Theo.

And Baphomet still needed to claim his prize.

Theo was suddenly worried. A Baphomet in a hurry was a dangerous Baphomet. If whoever was coming to save him didn't do it quick enough, they’d find his corpse instead.

He needed to think of a way to distract Baphomet...and quickly.

A dozen thoughts ran through his head, each one more unlikely than the last. He’d taunted the Demon too much, claimed he was less than a human...and that didn't seem to sit well with Baphomet. How do you distract a Demon who is too focused on the fact that he could be _inferior_ to a human.

“What brought you to me?” Theo asked, curiosity filling his voice. “What was it about me that drew you to me?”

Baphomet froze, a look of contemplation on his face. One moment, anger marred his face, the next he was the look of utter calm. But Theo could tell the anger bubbled beneath the surface, eager to come out.

“Wouldn't you like to know?” Baphomet said that feral grin tugging at his lips. “Do you really want to know? Why i wanted you?”

Theo shrugged, feigning disinterest, but curiosity burned in him. Of course he wanted to know. He’d gotten dragged into this situation, and he wanted to know why that had been. 

“I mean, I have been asking for...idk? Hours, days, weeks? You didn't seem particularly interested in telling me then” Theo said, looking up to the ceiling. He could hear the sounds of screams now. Were they his saviors screams, or were they the screams of Baphomet’s minions?

“It’s quite simple, really” Baphomet said, circling the pillar as he talked. “A soul like yours would normally go up stairs, straight to heaven despite what you have done in life. You repent, you redeem yourselves, and when you die, you reach the pearly gates of heaven.

“It’s not often a soul like yours gets bargained for a better life” Baphomet said, from somewhere behind Theo. “But i suppose...even a redeemable soul will often find themselves in an inescapable situation and need some...added help. So when someone like you rolls around once every few decades...you are a most valuable commodity, Theodore.”

Theo shuddered at the way that voice said his name. It spoke of dark promises, nightmares beyond reckoning. He couldn't get the images that voice conjured out of his head.

“You are quite valuable Theo” Baphomet continued, a smugness in his voice that told Theo he knew exactly what he was doing. “You are valuable because redeemable souls...you make some of the best soldiers of Hell. When you get corrupted beyond redemption...that's when you have the best soldiers. The most loyal. The most savage, sadistic, violent soldiers you have ever seen. In fact, I sent one of them after your dear Liam.”

The chuckle that followed scared Theo shitless, and had worry shooting through his gut.

“I’m sure you can hear that noise, can you?” Baphomet said suddenly. Theo whipped his head up, glaring at Baphomet. The demon now stood before him, that smirk on his face. “Liam killed one of my soldiers...killed him and found my message. He’s coming here for you.”

Baphomet shook his head. “It shouldn't be long until he's here. And once he is here, i will kill him in front of you. Would you like that?”

Theo’s eyes widened in fear and surprise. Liam was coming after him? Liam was coming to rescue him?

Despite the circumstances, he couldn't help the bubble of joy and hope that sprang to life within him.

“Oh, there's no need for that. Who needs hope when you’re about to die?”

Theo eyed him, contemplating whether it was a good idea to headbutt the demon or not. Deciding he didn't really care, he beckoned the demon closer, saying “I have something to tell you.”

The demon, curious as ever, came forward, stopping a few paces before Theo. The chimera beckoned the demon closer, until the demon was mere centimeters from his face, their eyes locked. 

“Go on...what did you have to say?” Baphomet asked, curious as ever, asked.

Instead of saying anything, Theo pulled his head back, taking a deep breath...before throwing his head forward, crashing into the top of his skull into the bridge of Baphomet’s nose. The demon howled, stumbling back in pain as blakc blood poured from the now broken nose.

“That's what hope is for” Theo shouted, blinking back stars. “Hope is for those who have nothing else to fight for, you fucking bastard.”

The demon growled, taking a few steps forward, arm raised. He opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off as a mighty crash echoed through the chamber.

Great stone doors at the other end of the chamber burst open, flung off their hinges and crashing to the floor with a bang. The mighty slabs that made up the doors shattered on the floor, cracks spider webbing through the stone flooring with the impact.

Theo looked up, hope filling his chest to bursting as a lone figure stepped through the cloud of dust that covered the doorway. A lone figure, wings spread wide and dragging across the stone floor. Theo had a sudden sense of dejavu, like he’d seen Liam like this before. And he remembered he had, minus the sword and the clothes.

The day Liam had changed his life, when he’d literally stepped out of hell and found Theo on the doorstep.

“Don't you dare take another step, Baphomet” Liam called out, voice echoing through the sudden stillness of the chamber. The sword at his side came up, level with Baphomet’s chest. “Step away from him, _now_.”

Liam's voice was a command, and Theo felt himself quivering in the chains that held him. But that demanding voice wasn't directed at him. It was directed at Baphomet, who stepped back from Theo, arms up in surrender.

Liam quickly crossed the room, sword never wavering as the fallen angel walked up to the two of them, quickly stepping between the two of them.

“You okay there, Theo?” Liam asked simply, eyes never leaving the demon in front of him.

Theo could see the tension that had Liam’s shoulders bunched up, his back straight. His jaw was clenched tightly, eyes hard as steel as they shot death glares at Baphomet.

“I’m...alive” Theo said simply, nodding. “Could be better...but i suppose i could be a hell of a lot worse too. So...i’m okay. Glad to see you.”

“It;s good to know you’re okay. Good to know you’ll be safe” Liam said, His eyes never wavered, and Theo felt guilty for taking the fallen angels attention. But he could also see the tension fall from Liam’s shoulders, the way his jaw loosened. When he spoke next, his voice wasn't as clipped, but was just as harsh as he directed his words to Baphomet.

“Don't make me kill you Baph” Liam said, cocking his head. “I only want Theo, and i’ll go. I wont harm you if you just let us go.”

Baphomet shook his head, arms at his side. “It’s a little late for that, don't you think? You killed everyone i brought up here. I need to recoup my losses some how, and you taking Theodore there is not an option.”

“I don't care about your stupid losses, asshole” Liam growled out. Flames flickered around his fingers, dancing across the blade of his sword. “You’re going to let us go, and you will leave us alone.”

Baphomet chuckled darkly, shaking his head. “Will i now?” he asked. There was a flash of dark flame, and a sword of his own appeared in his hand. He raised it, level with Liam's own. “You might just have to fight me if you ever want me to leave you alone.”

“Oh really?” Liam said, but there was a hint of worry in his voice. Theo perked up, wondering what that was about. Had Liam fought with Baphomet before?

No other words were spoken, not a sound was heard, before the two fallen dashed forward, swords clashing together.

Sparks flew as their blades slammed into each other, the sound of metal ringing echoing through the chamber. Theo shuddered as the swords scraped against each other, the sound like nails on a black board making his ears ring.

There was a burst of light, and Baphomet was thrown back, Liam dancing backwards, bouncing lightly on his feet. The demon was flung into a pillar, the stone crumbling to dust beneath the strength of his body. Stone clattered around him as he pulled himself up, cursing, before dashing forward to meet with Liam again.

Theo could only watch in awe as the two Fallen fought. Swords clashed and magic flared to life as the two danced around each other. Liam made good use of his wings, soaring over Baphomet’s swings. Baphomet was strong, and good with a sword, but his lack of wings made it a huge disadvantage to him. He couldn't reach Liam, but Liam could reach him.

Liam drew first blood, getting a slice across Baphomets forearm. Black blood welled from the wound, mixing with the dark material of the suit. With a grunt of annoyance, the demon tore the jacket off, leaving him with the white shirt he wore beneath. White, except for the black stain spreading across his left forearm.

Liam was the next to get hit, a slice across his thigh. Theo hissed as he watched. That wouldn't be good for Liam. When the fallen angel landed, he struggled to keep upright, the wound on his leg making it hard to keep his weight on that foot. But still the two kept fighting.

But as Theo watched, he could tell Baphomet was overpowering him. With each blow, each cut Baphomet made, Liam was forced to go on the defensive. Less and less he was able to strike forward, to wound Baphomet again. Liam was distracted though, and Theo knew it. Distracted by him, trying to keep him safe.

And so when Liam glanced over to him, to make sure he was still there, he missed the punch Baphomet threw to the side of his head.

“Liam!” Theo shouted as the fallen angel fell to the ground, black blood leaking from dozens of cuts and wounds. Theo struggled against the bonds that tied him to the pillar, but they refused to budge.

Liam’s head rose up, eyes locking with Theo’s. They shared a look, and Liam nodded imperceptibly at the chimera. The demon would be okay. Theo would be okay. They would get out of this safely.

Hopefully.

“Ha, you’re silly human pet seems to be fighting more than you are, Liam” Baphomet growled out between sharp, blood stained fangs. He dragged the back of his hand across his mouth, wiping the blood from his lips. But the fangs still glistened red. His sword dripped blood, black and red, at his side. ”Maybe I should be fighting him instead of you?” He tilted his head to the side, a smirk on his lips. “He’d probably die quicker...but at least he’d put up a fight.”

Theo watched as Liam struggled up to his feet, using his own sword to keep himself steady. Theo didn't know much about angel or demon physiology, but it looked like Liam had lost a lot of blood. Did that matter to a demon? Or was he being weakened by something else? The sword at Baphomets side had a wicked, oily sheen to the metal. The glistening metal seemed to turn black, depending on the light. It didn't look good, and Theo shuddered at the thought of what that metal would do.

“Is that what you like, huh, Baphomet?” Liam asked, gripping the pommel of his sword tightly. It was still buried into the concrete, keeping him steady as his knees quivered beneath him so much that Theo was able to see. “Is that what you like, killing people who can hardly put up a fight? Killing those who are so far beneath you that it's barely a challenge? You're nothing but a coward who preys on the weak, who revels in the death of innocents.”

Baphomet laughed darkly, his red eyes glinting menacingly in the light. “Oh brother, isn't that what we’re here for? We fought against our fathers reign because we _wanted_ to prey on the innocents. We wanted to prey on the weak, defile that which our father deemed worthier of his praises then us. We were his first Children, Liam. He created us first, and we helped him create this world. This universe. Only to be tossed aside once he created humanity, to be told that we were to be subservient to them? Them, who _defiled_ the Jewel of Fathers Creation!”

Baphomet stabbed his sword towards Theo, as if he were the source of all that was wrong in the world. 

“Don't you remember, Liam? Don't you remember what it was like, creating the universe? We felt invincible. We were so _powerful_ we could have overthrown our father together. We were told to submit to humanity, his prize creation, and look at what they’ve done! How can you stand to live with them, lust after them, after all they’ve done!”

Liam shook his head, horror dawning on his face as Theo watched. Baphomet, no matter how deluded and deranged he might seem, had a point. And a fairly good one too. Humanity _had_ destroyed what they’d been given. The planet, the universe. With a planet on the verge of ecological catastrophe, all at the hands of humanity, what would they do when they left the planet? Humanity would destroy everything in its path, like a parasite.

“But that’s not the point though...is it?” Liam asked quietly. He willed his legs to straighten, to stay still as he pulled his sword from the ground. “You don't care that humanity is destroying this planet, are you? You only care about your revenge.”

“And what of it!?” Baphomet spat, spittle flying from his lips. “I was thrown out of Heaven for defying our father. I was thrown out for daring to believe that humanity didn't deserve it’s place above us. And for what? Father sits upon his throne and simply watches as humanity destroys what he has created. What we believed would happen has come true, and still he does nothing! So what say you to that?”

Liam didn't say anything, unable to contradict what Baphomet was saying. He was right, in a twisted way. He’d been wrong, and still their father had punished him. Liam supposed he’d be just as bitter as Baphomet was if he’d been in his situation. Kicked out and mutilated for believing differently.

Wasn't a pleasant thought to be lingering on.

Instead, Liam said “If you believed that this would happen, why didn't you try to stop it?”

Baphomet froze, thinking Liam’s words over. His eyes glazed over as his thoughts receded inwards. 

And that's when Liam struck. He dashed forward, feet barely grazing the floor as his wings held his weight, sword raised and ready to strike. He swung, aiming for Baphomet's head...and was stopped mere inches from his neck.

Metal screeched against metal as Baphomets sword rose up, crashing with Liams and stopping the fatal blow. Liam pulled back, swinging around, wings flared wide, and coming in again, swinging wildly.

Again, Baphomet’s sword clashed with Liams.

Liam swing and ducked and dove as he weaved around Baphomet, swinging his sword, throwing every bit of weight and effort he had into the blows. He threw himself into the attack, pressing his advance. His sword arm began to feel numb, each blow of their swords ringing through him as he attacked.

But he was getting closer. Each blow seemed to be weakening Baphomet. Each blow getting close and closer to the other demons neck. Liam knew he was close when he struck again, and a splash of black spread out across the pale white skin of Baphomets neck.

Liam locked eyes with Baphomet as he continued his onslaught, and saw fear in that gaze. Baphomet knew he was done for, knew Liam had no mercy left for him. His strength was waning. Liam knew it. Baphomet knew it. Hell, even Theo knew it from the other side of the room. Baphomet, fearing for his life, fear gripping him for the first time in his unholy, immortal life, backed away a step...and tripped.

Liam’s sword came down instantly, and Baphomets eyes widened, his sword coming up to stop the blade. But it was too late. With a thickening thud, Liam’s sword sheared through the demons neck, his body dropping like a sack of stones, crumpling into a boneless pile on the floor. The head followed, landing with a thump and rolling to the side. Blood poured from the neck, a sickening, black pool widening around the crumpled body.

The head came to a stop at Liam’s feet, eye’s now forever widened in fear.

Theo knew the demon was dead the moment his bonds loosened, the black chains simply crumbling to dust around him. He landed on the ground with a thump, crumpling to his knees, having not expected the sudden drop. But he was on his feet in an instant, running towards Liam, pulling the demon into a hug.

“You’re okay” Theo said, a sigh of relief in his voice. “Goddammit you’re okay.”

“I’m already damned for an eternity, Theo. I don't think I need to be damned any longer” Liam said, lips pulling up into a smirk.

Theo huffed a laugh, shaking his head to hide his smile.

“I’m still glad you came to get me” Theo said, pulling Liam in tighter.

“I’m glad you’re okay too,” Liam said, wrapping his free arm around Theo. he leaned in, pressing a kiss to the top of Theo’s head. “I’m glad you’re safe now too.”

Theo pulled back, a somber smile on his face as he looked around the chamber. Lesser demons littered the floor, their bodies already quickly decomposing. The stench was quickly becoming unbearable.

“Can we get out of here? I don't think we want to be here when the police arrive” Theo said softly.

Almost immediately, footsteps were heard coming down the stairs Liam had entered from, but despite Theo’s fears, it wasn't the police. A young woman came running down the stairs, long dark hair flowing behind her.

“Oh, thank fuck you’re alive” She said, letting out a breathless laugh. “You had me worried there for a moment. I thought Baphomet had killed you.”

“So when the barrier dropped, you’re first instinct was to run forward into possibly life threatening danger?” Liam deadpanned. “Fuck you’re hopeless in these situations.”

“Do I need to remind you who saved your ass back at your apartment?” she asked sternly, wagging a finger in Liam’s general direction.

“No, ma’am. You do not” Liam said, snapping a mock salute towards her. The woman beamed.

“Can we get out of here now?” Theo asked, getting both of their attention. “It’s really starting to get bad in here.”

“Yes, you’re right,” Liam said. He gripped Theo tightly across the shoulders, pulling him into his side. Theo tried to hide his blush at the touch, but failed miserably. Liam held his hand out to the girl. “Would you like to come with, Astaroth?”

 _Astaroth?_ Theo asked himself. He;d have to ask Liam about that later.

She eyed the two of them, a smirk tugging at her lips. “Nah, I think I'm good,” she said. “I think you two need some alone time anyway. See yah later!”

She gave the two of them a mock salute , and then disappeared.

Liam chuckled, shaking his head but never taking his arm off of Theo’s shoulders.

“I think it’s about time we get out of here then” he said, smiling at Theo.

He nodded back at the demon, who pulled him tighter before they disappeared from the room. Theo felt pressure on his eardrums, could hear his heartbeat rushing through his ears for a moment, before they were on some rooftop high above the city. Fresh air blew past them, and Theo inhaled deeply, ridding his lungs of the horrid stench of that underground chamber.

He sighed in relief, shoulders slumping as he realised that...he was safe. He was free. Again. Liam had saved him...again.

He turned to Liam, arching a brow. A smirk tugged at his lips as he said “Is this going to become a common occurence? You saving me while i act like the damsel in distress?”

Liam gave him a curious look. “I’d bloody well hope not. It’s getting tiring helping your mortal ass out of life threatening danger.”

Theo chuckled, shaking his head as he stepped forward, sitting down on the edge of the building’s roof. “Need I remind you, that of the three times you have saved me, one of those was your fault.”

“It was not” Liam snapped back, almost petulantly. 

Theo smiled, and it took Liam a moment to realise he was pulling on his leg.

“Okay, well...maybe i was at fault...a little” Liam said, shrugging his shoulders. “Not much I could do about it.” He sighed, stepping forward and joining Theo on the ledge. “I wasn't aware that keeping you alive was going to be a part of the bargain.”

“I didn't exactly think I would get into more life threatening situations after asking to be safe either, and yet…” Theo trailed off, shrugging his shoulders.

“The world is full of surprises it seems” Liam said, staring out over the city. Theo looked at him, wondering what he meant. After a moment, Liam continued, “The world is full of surprises...even for one as old as me.”

Theo cocked his head to the side. “You know, I always wondered how old you are.”

Liam turned to look at him, but remained silent.

“I mean...you’re old” Theo said, a smile on his face. “At least a few _centuries_ old ...which easily means you could have been around during the renaissance...or the crusades. But the way you speak...the way you talk. I get this feeling you’re even older than that.”

Liam slowly nodded, and Theo could see something glittering in the demons eyes. Was that hope? Or maybe weariness? Theo wasn't sure.

“Where are you going with this?” Liam asked quietly.

Theo shrugged, turning away from the demon. “I ‘m honestly just curious.”

There was a slight pause, and then “How old do you reckon the sun is?”

Theo turned to Liam, but the demon had his gaze turned skyward, eyes tracing patterns between the stars. The blackout earlier had knocked out everything, and with no power, that mean no lights. Every star in the sky was visible.

He focused on the question. He’d heard it before, hadn't he? Was it in physics, or astronomy? He idled for a moment longer, before saying. “Isn't it something like four billion years old?”

“Four point six, to be precise” Liam said with a nod. “I wasn't...born. I was more...of a by product. An unexpected, yet happy accident that happened.”

“What do you mean?” Theo asked, curious.

“When father set about creating life, the universe and everything...he created light first” Liam said, pointing to the few stars visible in the sky. “He created light by which he could see to continue creating, and so his creations had someway to see. And so he created suns. Millions upon billions of them, all across the heavens. Some of the first were giant monstrosities, but later on he got better. Toned it down a little.” He turned his eyes to Theo, and the chimera shut his mouth before he could interrupt. “When father created the stars, us angels were formed. An accident, yes...but a happy accident. I was one of the last that he created.”

“So...you’re over four billion years old?” Theo asked, clapping a hand over his mouth. He couldn't imagine living for so long. Couldn't imagine living alone for so long. He’d thought Liam was old when he thought the demon was merely a few centuries old...but this.

And Liam was one of the _younger ones_.

“I can't imagine...living for so long” Theo said softly, shaking his head. He fell silent, turning his eyes skyward. The sky was beginning to lighten as the sun rose in the east, some of the stars beginning to wink out of existence as the sun rose. “You know...despite what’s happened in the last few days. I really am glad I met you.”

Theo felt Liam’s gaze on him, and he shrugged, not turning to face the demon. “Despite the...territory disputes, being held hostage. The self doubt, the nightmares, the, the, the fears that this isn't right...i’m glad i met you.” He finally turned to look at LIam, green eyes locking with red. “Damn...you are beautiful.”

Liam seemed surprised at the admission...but Theo couldnt help it. In the light of the rising sun, the early morning rays lit Liam’s face up, bathing him in a warm light.

“You’re...you’re not bad looking yourself” Liam said softly, clearing his throat. “You’re very...pretty, you know.”

Theo’s heart skipped a beat at the words. Had Liam really just said that? Yes. Yes he had. Theo felt an onslaught of emotions threaten to overwhelm him as he cleared his own throat, reaching out and gripping Liam’s hand in his.

He knew he’d been attracted to the demon for a while. Liam was sinfully hot, and while his attitude at times was abrasive...he had helped Theo. He’d propped Theo up on a crutch and helped him through his darkest moments. He’d help Theo when no one else had dared to help him, and known he was in need of help.

He knew what he was feeling for the demon wasn't love. It was less powerful than that, fleeting. Fleeting, yes...if not treated properly. But if he gripped that feeling tight with both hands. Nurtured it and cherished it. Maybe...just maybe it could lead to love.

And so he gripped Liam’s hand tightly in his, softly running his thumb over the back of Liam’s hand in a reassuring movement. Liam’s shoulders slumped forward, and the Demon leaned sideways, resting his head on Theo’s shoulder.

“How long have you known?” Liam asked softly, looking out over the city as it slowly began to wake.

“For a while, yeah” Theo replied softly. “I knew you meant more to me than just a friend...when you healed me, after I was shot. The last couple days...they’ve just cemented the fact that i have a crush on you.”

Liam looked up at Theo, and he frowned at the worry dancing in Liam’s eyes. He squeezed the demon's hand softly in his, and was reassured when the hand squeezed back.

“I don't know if I'm capable of love” Liam said softly. “I’m not human. Love is...love is something human. Something...mortal. It’s what makes you strong, makes you capable of standing in front of evil and saying no. It’s why you fight when there’s nothing left to fight for.”

Theo chuckled as he stared down at Liam. “For someone who worries he isn't capable of love, you sure know a lot about it.”

Liam cracked a smile. A soft, heartfelt smile that had Theo smiling back. He leaned forward, pressing a soft, feather light kiss to Liam’s lips. They were pressed together for barely a moment when Liam pulled back.

“Are you sure you want this...with me?” Liam asked softly. “I don't want you thinking I forced you into this, or that this just isn't something you didn't want in the first place.”

Theo idly noticed how weird it was to have Liam suddenly seem so vulnerable...worried even. But he simply smiled softly.

“Yes, I want this” Theo said softly, reaching out and cupping Liam’s cheek with his palm. “I want this with you. I wouldn't be here without you and it seems only fair that I return the favour.”

“But what about the-” Liam began, but Theo cut him off, rubbing his thumb over Liam’s lips.

“Yes, the deal” Theo said softly, nodding. “If things go well...i have ten years with you. Ten glorious years away from servitude. Ten years as a new person, a person I want to be. But ten years with you.” Theo kept his eyes locked with Liam’s, cocking his head to the side. Liam opened his mouth to say something, the words floating on the surface of his eyes, but Theo shook his head, tapping Liam’s lips softly with his thumb. “It doesn't matter, Liam. You already have my soul. You might as well have my heart too.”

He smiled reassuringly at Liam, and the demon nodded softly.

“Okay” Liam said, sitting up straighter. “If you’re so sure of it, then i will be too.”

Theo’s smile widened, matched by Liam’s as the demon leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Theo’s lips.

As the sun rose, and their lips were locked together, Theo couldn't help but feel like the next couple of years would be the best years of his life.


	8. Homecoming Part 2

"I don't know if I can do this" Theo said with a shake of his head.

Liam eyed him from the corner of his eye. "You're stalling" was alone said.

"So what if I am?" Theo said. He swore he didn't whine, but he heard it in his voice. "So what if I'm stalling? I'm just not sure its worth seeing them...knowing the fallout."

Liam tapped his foot on the concrete, arms crossed over his chest, brow arched in silent question. _Am I seriously hearing this?_

They were standing on the corner of a street. Theo could see the house he'd left a little over a week ago standing exactly how he remembered it. Of course it would still be there...he hadn't imagined it, had he?

He shook his head,knowing where those thoughts would lead. Heknew Liam could sense where his thoughts were leading him. They'd probably be talking g about it tonight.

"What if they hate me?" Theo asked, arching his own brow in return. "What if they think I'm worthless human being who doesn't deserve their love and attention because I ran away from them? Hmm?"

Liam shook his head, throwing his arm over Theo's shoulder. He pulled Theo along as he began walking towards that large house. Theo tried to resist, but the demons hold on him was too strong.

"They're not going to hate you" Liam said confidently, gesturing grandly. "They're going to be worried, and maybe a little mad. But definitely worried. Oh...ad you'll probably be grounded for...dad knows how long. But they certainly won't hate you. And they won't kick you out, or kick up too much of a fuss."

"And if they do?" Theo pressed, !managing to stop the two of them as they reached the path up to the door. He rubbed his arm nervously, glancing at the windows. The blinds were all drawn shut, and Theo couldn't tell if anyone was home, if anyone was looking out if they were. "What if they do any of that?"

Liam threw his hands up in exasperation. Theo didn't miss the exaggerated eye roll the demon gave as he huffed "I'll just wipe their memories that you'd ever runaway in the first place. And yours too. If they say anything to upset you." He looked at Theo, his eyes narrowing. "Is that understood?"

Theo nodded, sighing. He needed to do this. Liam was right. They wouldn't be like that. He _had_ asked for a new life...a good life after all.

He slowly began the trek up the path, turning back once he noticed Liam wasn't making it with him. Liam just motioned forward with one hand, leaning against the letterbox. Theo arched a brow, about to say something to the demon, when the wound of the door opening caught his attention.he slowly turned back to the now open door, staring with wide eyes at the three figures standing in the doorway.

"Theo?"

It was so soft that Theo nearly missed it, even with his enhanced hearing. But it carried on the wind to his ears, the soft, femininenvpice of his mother reaching him . the broken way she said his name had his heart shattering in his chest.

"Mum?" Theo asked, voice croaky with sudden emotion. He cleared his throat, saying a little louder. "Mum? Is that you?"

"Is that you?" She said back, a little louder back. Her voice still sounded broken, and Theos legs felt weak hearing it.

How much had he changed that hearing his motherso broken over his disappearance that he was weaknart the knees? He shook his head, not really caring for the answer. However much he had changed, it was only a good thing.

"It's me mum" Theo said, tears welling in his eyes. "It's me mum. I came home."

He could hear the sob that escaped her from where he stood frozen to the path. He took a step forward, and then another, and he was striding across the path to the door. His mother came running forward, one hand pressed to her mouth to hold back her sobs. She fell into his arms, crying as he hugged her tightly to his chest, pressing his face into her long, dark hair.

“Theo” She sobbed into his chest, shaking his head. “I-i was so worried. You just disappeared...we had no idea what happened.”

She shook her head, wiping at her eyes with the back of one hand as his father and lucas came walking forward, a little more sedately then his mother had. His father had a hand on Lucas’s shoulder, gipping him tightly. Theo could tell his father was angry, the tightening of his jaw, the way a vein seemed to throb in his temple.

But there was a flicker of relief in those eyes too.

“Dad” Theo said simply, nodding at the man in acknowledgement. “Lucas.”

“Theo, are you okay?” Lucas asked, stepping forward. But their fathers grip on his shoulder kept him from going any further.

“I’m okay, buddy” Theo said, smiling softly at his brother.

“What happened?” His father said tightly. Theo could hear the man practically grinding his teeth and winced. “Why did you disappear like you did?”

Theo looked between the three of them, his new family. His mother, still sobbing softly in his arms, and Lucas, both happy to see him. His father, angry at his disappearance yet relieved that he was safe. 

When had Theo last known love like this? Yes, his father was mad. Yes, he would probably be grounded for the rest of his life. But these three people. They were near strangers to him, the family he’d been given when he had no one. He’d gotten to know them, both through his new memories and in the month before he’d run away. This was that love he’d been craving. That love he’d missed since he’d let his sister die in that river.

He looked at Lucas, and realised with a sudden jolt that he’d never let what happened to Tara happen to him. He would never put Lucas into harm's way, would never hurt the boy.

He looked at his mother and father, and knew it would be a different matter entirely. A memory floated to the surface of his mind, of something Liam had said over the past week that had convinced him to come back. That had convinced him that he deserved this new life.

 _“You might think you don't deserve this, that you don't deserve to be loved” Liam had said. Theo was bedridden, side still sore from where he’d been shot. “Somewhere, deep down, those people you now call your parents...they know you’re not their son. They know that you're not the boy your mother gave birth to. But they don't care. Their ‘real’ son was a drug addicted asshole who stole from them to keep up his addiction. He was failing his classes, kicked off the school team. He was often too high or stoned to really care about anything. But_ you _come along and wish for a better life. And where their son was supposed to die...you took his place. Instead of letting them grieve for the loss of their son, they get to celebrate that their ‘precious boy decided to turn away from drugs’ after such a life threatening event._

_“They love you, Theo. They love you more than anything else in the world...except for maybe Lucas. They love you both the same. But you have a chance...both you and your parents. If you leave...they’ll think you died. And they will grieve for you. But you staying...that's what you asked for. And there's a reason i put you with them.”_

_“Why is that?” Theo asked, arching a brow._

_“Oh, you’ll see” was all Liam had said. “You’ll see.”_

“I...I needed some time” Theo said, staring his father in the eyes. “After...the accident, things felt off. And I needed to sort some things out. Things that you couldn't help me with.”

His father arched an eyebrow, and Theo could see some of the tension leave him. His jaw slackened slightly, and his grip on Lucas’s shoulder lessened. “And what would that be?”

Theo turned back, eyeing Liam off, before turning back to his father. “I don't think you’d believe me if I told you.”

His mother looked over his shoulder, and she gasped softly.

“Who is he?” She asked softly, voice filled with awe.

Theo turned back to Liam, smirking. He wore a simple leather jacket over a white shirt with a pair of black jeans. Theo couldn't help but admire the way the thin material of the shirt stretched across Liam’s chest, the way his broad frame filled the jacket nicely.

“Who is that?” his mother asked, peeking her head over Theo’s shoulder.

“He’s...a friend” Theo said, hesitating for a moment. “Well...he’s more than a friend. But he was there for me when I needed it the most.” He smiled at Liam, that warm feeling he had for the demon surging upwards. “He’s...he helped me when I needed it the most. When I didn’t realise I needed it. Does that make sense?” He looked down at his mother, then over to his father. They both nodded in response. “I didn't know I needed help, but he was there for me, offering it anyway.”

He paused, clearing his throat as he side eye’d his family.

“He’s uh… he’s also my boyfriend” Theo said with a cough.

The worry and confusion in their eyes both softened and hardened at the same time. He winced, hoping they wouldn't take it the wrong way.

“While that's great, Theo... it doesnt change the fact that you lied and ran away” his father said, letting go of Lucas. The younger boy ran forward, wrapping his arms around Theo’s torso and burying his face into his side.

“You’re home” Lucas whined softly, and when he looked up, there were tear tracks on his face. Theo gripped his cheek in one hand, wiping away the tears with his thumb.

“Don't worry buddy. I’m home now” Theo said softly, giving him a watery smile. “I’m not going to run away again. I promise.”

He said this for all of them, himself included. It was a promise to himself just as much as it was a promise to them. It was an assurance that he wouldn't leave like he did, that he would be more open to them than he had been.

He watched his father, eyeing the man off as the words tumbled in his mind, before the mans shoulders visibly slumped, relief welling in his eyes. He strode forward, circling around them and hugging Theo from behind.

He couldn't deny that he loved this. Despite the reasons for it, for why he was here in the middle of a family hug, half of them crying from the sheer joy of seeing him again...he loved it. He loved knowing just how...happy this new family of his was just to see him again. How happy they were that he was safe, and home. He knew he would still be in trouble, knew that he’d be grounded. But he knew that it was coming from a place of love. That they were doing it in his best interests.

Almost as if he had read Theo’s mind, his father whispered in his ear “You’re grounded for the next month, at least.”

Theo turned his head to lock eyes with the man, but couldn't help but notice the smile on his face. He was just happy to see his son was back home.

Theo smiled back. They were slowly beginning to pull away, and his father pointed to the door.

“Come inside. I think we have a lot of talking to do” he said as he stepped aside, walking down the short path to the porch. His mother and Lucas followed the man, and he smiled at them, before turning back to look at Liam.

“He can come too, if he wants” his mother said, and there was a shout of agreement from Lucas.

“What do you think, Li?” Theo asked, half shrugging his shoulders.

Liam just smiled, shrugging as well. His jacket rose and feel with his shoulders as he stepped forward, sidling up to Theo.

“I might as well” the demon said, leaning forward and pressing a soft kiss to Theo’s cheek.

A spike of worry shot through Theo as he asked “How many times did it take?”

Liam knew what Theo meant when he pulled back, a soft smile on his face. “Only once, Theo. I didn't once have to wipe anyones memories before you all got your shit together.”

Theo smiled back at that, jumping a little when lucas shouted “are you two coming or what?”

“Yeah, we are” Theo shouted back in response, before holding his hand out to Liam. “How about that? You wanna come with?”

Liam’s only answer was to grip Theo’s offered hand in one of his, before pulling the chimera along behind him. Theo couldn't help but smile as they climbed the steps to the porch and entered the house, the door closing on silent hinges.

He was happy, and he was free. He had a loving family, a hot, demon boyfriend who seemed eager to keep him safe. He was free from dying a painful, horrible death.

He knew what the price of that freedom had cost him, and as he looked at Liam, still gripping his hand, he didn't particularly care for that cost.

He was happy now, and nothing could change that. Not a thing in the world.


End file.
